A Gift From the Heart
by twingirls8
Summary: Liason story. It starts night of proposal. When they recieve the phone call about the shooting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gift From the Heart

Author: Twingirls8 – Jac

Characters: Jason/Elizabeth

Rating – PG13 If it changes I will let you know

Summary : It starts the night of the proposal back in April 2008. As far as the past up until now Jason and Elizabeth is the same. The only thing I am changing is that Georgie and Emily are alive. I feel they are too important for this story. There was attempts on both lives but they were saved. Just so you know I suck at summaries.

I don't own the characters I am just borrowing to have fun.

This is my first story I ever written. I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave feed back to let me know what you think. I will have an update by Friday. I want to thank Angela for being my beta, thank you so much for helping me with my first story. So happy reading.

Chapter 1:

The last twenty-fours hours had been the longest for Elizabeth Webber. When she went to see Jason at the penthouse she never thought she would be engaged. But after their happy moment both her beeper and his phone went off. They both had to rush off to the hospital. When she arrived they were bringing in Max and Michael. Max had a gun shot wound to the back and Michael had a concussion. She went to make sure Max was ready for surgery. As she entered, Max requested to see Jason before he went in. So Patrick allowed it.

As Liz was preparing Max Jason walked in. He never looked at her when he entered. He went over and spoke with Max. Max explained what happened. Sonny brought Michael to the warehouse to show him the legit of the business. Since there was a truce for peace, Sonny had called the guards off on everyone, including at the warehouse. But Jason felt that Max should follow and be a shadow, which he did against Sonny's orders. Max knew if Sonny found out he was at the warehouse to check up on him he would hear about it. So he told him he was there about a shipment that was coming in. Sonny didn't buy it, but left it for now because he wanted to show Michael and Kate how things worked in the coffee business. He was standing back and was scoping out the warehouse when he saw the scope of the rifle reflection off the light. At the corner of his eye he saw Sonny dive for Kate so he knew Michael was left open. He was close enough to Michael, so he dove in front of Michael and knocked him down. That is why he was shot in the back. He told Jason that Michael was not the target, that Sonny was, but he was sure that the bullet ricocheted. Jason thanked Max for protecting Michael. Jason told Max he would see him in recovery. The surgery went well. The bullet was close to the spinal cord but after the removal and some of swelling going down Max was able to move his legs and arms. Michael just needed some tests to make sure that it was only a concussion. He spent the night for observation.

Elizabeth hadn't spoked to Jason and that worried her. She wasn't sure if Jason would take back the proposal and that scared her. As she was getting ready for bed in her bathroom she thought about what happened and if it wasn't for Jason insisting that Max shadow them Michael might be the one with the bullet. That is why she will not back down from Jason because she knows he will do what ever he can to protect her and the boys. But if they are not together that will leave them all as open targets. She will just have to convince him that together they are stronger. So as she walks out of the bathroom she is surprised to see Jason sitting in her bedroom waiting for her.

"Jason?" she asked.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That OK. I am glad you are here."

"I stopped by because we need to talk."

"You are not backing out of the engagement, Jason, there is no bailing. I mean it. I know tonight scared you but we are better together and more prepared to be together. So I ask you again, are you backing out of the engagement ?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone's feed back on this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thank you to Angel – lovemyqtkids for being my beta, I love all your feed backs and helping me with this story. Enjoy reading.

Note: Just in case anyone is wondering, Johnny didn't know anything about the warehouse shooting. More on Johnny and others will come in the next few chapters.

I don't own the characters I am just borrowing to have fun !!

Chapter 2

"Are you backing out of the engagement?"

"Well if you let me answer with out rambling on." He gave her a half grin as he teased her.

"Are you teasing me ?"

"Yes and let me answer before you say anymore. No. I came here to talk to you about the changes that are happening. Did you want to back out ?

"No, Jason, I want this. I know that you will protect us and I trust you.

"Alright before we start I do have a few things to say. OK?

"Alright, I will try not to interrupt you." She gave him a sexy smile back.

"I had Spinelli work on a simulation program of the shooting at the warehouse. If Max hadn't been there Michael would have been shot in the head. The reason why I am telling you this is because the guards are important. They keep you safe. I am not happy with Sonny right now. He is trying too hard to show Kate that he has a normal life. With that he is making bad decisions with everyone's safety. We can live in peace, but we always have to have our guard up. With that I am bringing in my own guards for our family. They will only take orders from me.

"Jason, won't Sonny be upset that you're having his men guard us with no say from him?"

"These guards don't work for him."

"Oh. Who do they work for?"

"Me. I am hiring men that I met during my travels who have guarded before. In fact you know two of them."

"Who?"

"Johnny and Francis."

"I thought they where dead."

"No, they just relocated, but let people believe what they wanted. It works in our favor because no one from around here will remember them and not realize they are with you. Also, I wanted to hire a nanny for the boys. Before you say anything let me explain?"

"Alright."

"Johnny got married a few years back. Her name is Jamie. She has great experience with children and keeping them safe. She worked for the CIA. Johnny thought it would be good to have her be the nanny and guard for the boys."

Oh, I get it. Our nanny will be packing heat?"

"No, she will not carry a gun but she will be able to keep the boys safe."

"No, I understand. I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh. The other thing I wanted to talk about is living arrangements. I love this house, but it needs to be updated. I bought the property next door."

"The empty lot?"

"Yes, this way we can expand the house. In the mean time I have Spinelli working on upgrading Sonny's old penthouse so that you and the boys can move in temporarily while we get the house done. Francis, Johnny and Jamie will be at mine with Spinelli."

"Aright, but under one condition."

"Alright, what is it?"

"That Spinelli stays with us at Sonny's penthouse and after we move out he comes with us."

"You want Spinelli to move in here with us?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think he will be happy about that, but I don't think I am."

"Oh, poor baby, I will make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Yes." As they where about to kiss Jake started to cry. "I'll be right back."

"OK."

The last week he had been getting up and having a hard time going back to bed. She also noticed that he had not been himself. Jake was an easy going baby and very active. But lately he didn't want to play. He just wanted to be held. She knew he wasn't teething since she check him yesterday. She thought maybe he was coming down with something but nothing ever surfaced. But as she was walking back to her room she just felt he was off and not sure why. She decided to keep an eye on him the next few days and see if something came up. She had another month before he went for his two year old check up. As she lifted Jake into her arms she sat in the rocker trying to get him to sleep. But he was too fussy. So she decided to bring him into her room.

As she walked into the room Jason was laying on her bed waiting for her. He was dressed for bed. He had pair of silk pajama bottoms and wife beater shirt. She just stood there. It had been a while since she had been with him. OK, she said to herself, its OK if Jake drools because he is a baby, but she was a grown women. She looked around and she noticed the duffel bag, but when she came out of the bathroom before she didn't.

"I ran downstairs to get my bag." As Jason was talking Jake heard his voice and lifted his head towards Jason. He smiled at Jason and lifted his arms to him.

"I guess he wants his daddy now." As soon as she said that Jason got up from the bed and scooped Jake from her arms. As he did Jake let a squeal and hugged Jason. Jason looked to Elizabeth with tears in his eyes. He had waited so long to be a family with her and the boys. "Well, I think its going to be a long night with this little one," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but I'm here to help."

"Yes, you are."

"I know you have more to tell me, but I would like to wait until Jake is sleeping."

"No, I agree. I just want to say something before we all try to get some sleep."

"You know, Jason, I think this is the first time I have ever heard you say so much. I think I am getting to like this." Jason just chuckled. "Very funny, Elizabeth. I just wanted to tell you that until I have everything in place I want to keep us a secret a little longer. Francis and the gang will be here by the end of the week. I am still going to come over each night to spend time with you and the boys. You will have shadow guards in the mean time. Just in case some one catches on before we are ready to step out as a family."

"That will be great. It will give us time together before everyone finds out. Some will be happy and some not since we did lie about Jake."

"I know and I have Diane finding out what will happen with the perjury charges if they do happen."

"OK, lets get some sleep. Looks like Jake feels sleepy. I got him. You go lay down and I will be right in."

"Are you sure, Jason?"

"Yes, I've been hoping to do this for so long."

"Alright."

As Jason went to put Jake back Liz had tears in her eyes. Finally, she thought, everything will be good. As she laid there waiting for Jason to come back to bed she was thinking about all that is going to happen in the next few weeks. She was worried how Lucky would take all this and how much trouble he would cause for them. She knew he was still seeing Sam, but knew that he didn't allow the boys around her. That will still stand, even more so now. Her thoughts were interrupted with Jason getting into bed. She turned to him and cuddled to his side. He kissed her good night.

"I love you Liz."

"I love you Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the wonderful feedback on my story. I hope enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

The week went by fast. Francis, Johnny and Jamie where arriving along with two other bodyguards name Paulie and Jack. Jason told Elizabeth that Paulie and Jack where mostly extra guards that will fill in. Paulie and Jack were both trained by Francis and Johnny. They were young but they were good and Jason trusted them so that was all that mattered.

The boys were doing well with Jason staying every night and being there in the mornings to help with them. Today after work Elizabeth and Jason were going to be sitting down with Lucky at her house. They decided that they would show a united front when telling everyone that needed to know. They knew the two that would give them the most problems would be Carly and Lucky. Elizabeth loved the fact that they where trying to be open and tell each other everything even if it was something that would upset the other. So at night when they where alone they would tell each other everything, including what bothered them. This way no one could come between them. It was working. They would argue with each other then make up, which she loved. Every morning she would slowly wake up and hope this was not a dream. But he would be there with his arms and legs tangled with hers and she knew it was real.

She knew things with Sonny were tense and were coming to a head. Sonny wanted Jason to take over the business and Carly wanted Sonny to give up custody. Jason told Carly that it was her fight, not his, regarding the boys. But he would make sure that they never went unguarded again. As far as the business went she wasn't sure what Jason wanted. She told him whatever he decided she would be there to support him no matter what. She just told him to do what was right for their family and for the men that work for him and Sonny.

So as she headed down to pick up the boys from daycare she thought about what she was going to say to Lucky. She knew he would put up a fight, but she was ready for everything. Diane had already taken care of Jake's birth certificate. All she had to do was change his name from Webber to Morgan, one thing she would need to explain to Jason. She wasn't sure how he would take it that she always had him listed as the father. It was nice to know people in the records department. Jason and Elizabeth also decided that Jason would adopt Cameron. They felt that he would be left out if everyone's last name was the same except for him. Since Lucky never adopted him his name was always Webber.

Last night Jason had the boys to himself since she had met with Emily for dinner. She wanted to tell Emily about her and Jason since Emily was the one who had been pushing them since the ball. Emily pointed out so many things to them but what really made Elizabeth finally fight for what she wanted was that she knew Jason would do everything to protect them. She knew without being protected by Jason they were leaving themselves open to more danger.

Emily was so happy for them. She couldn't wait to spend time with them but right now Emily had her hands full with Nikolas recovering from surgery and taking care of Spencer.

Elizabeth settled the boys into the car and drove to Jason's penthouse so that Georgie and Spinelli could watch the boys while they met with Lucky....just in case things got out of hand.

Coffee Shop:

Jason sat there wondering what he was going to do. He was waiting for Sonny. They were meeting to discuss the business. He was angry with Sonny for letting things get out of hand, all because he was trying to show Kate that he had normal life. He told Sonny that even if you have peace you never let your guard down. How many times in the past had Sonny drilled that into his head? He didn't understand were Sonny was coming from, the decisions that he was making was putting everyone in danger. As Sonny walked in and sat behind his desk he sighed.

He looked at Jason, "I want you to take over. I want out."

Jason rubbed his hand over his face and then pinched the bridge between his nose and tried to take a deep breath. "Fine if you want out I will take over, but I have a few conditions. Once you are out and you decide you want back in it will not happen. I will not give you the organization back. It will no longer be Corinthos organization. it will be Morgan. If there are any men you want to take as your personal guards then do so. After that I will weed out the ones I want to keep. You will not tell me how to run the organization. I will keep guards on your family and offer protection. But, if Mike gambles I will not bail him out. That is for you to do."

"Fine, but I don't need guards on my family."

"Sonny, that is not option. I had Spinelli check things out and if Max hadn't been there Michael might be dead."

"No, I would have protected him."

"No, Sonny, you protected Kate. You thought Michael would be safe. You blame me for not protecting Michael. No, I blame you for thinking that everyone was safe because you want to show Kate that your life is normal, but its not. We chose this life and whoever wants to be part of us will have to deal with what comes with it. That includes the guards. Even if you are out you will still be a target until they realize that you are totally out. Maybe you should face the fact that Kate is not cut out for this."

Sonny gave a snort. "That is rich coming from you. You think Elizabeth will want to be with you when she finds out you are taking over?"

"Yes, she would. We already talked about. She may have her fears, but she trusts me to keep her and the boys safe." At least that was what he was hoping. He knew they talked about it, but once it happened would she be OK with it?

"That is great that you both talked about it, but what about all the things you will be keeping from her? She couldn't handle it the last time."

"No, you're wrong. What she couldn't handle was me staying away because I didn't want to lie to her. She sat up wondering where I was and if I was hurt. What she didn't realize was that I was sitting in a strip club guarding your sister on your orders. Besides, this is between Elizabeth and I."

"Well, you're the one who brought Kate up."

"I did because you were putting everyone in danger. So think about what I said before you make a decision, Sonny. Once this happens there is no turning back."

"I made my decision and I'll call Diane to have the paper work set up."

"Fine, but I mean it, Sonny. I will not give it back if you change your mind."

"I understand."

As Jason left the office he was still pissed at Sonny. But he still wasn't sure if this was the right thing. He walked down to the docks and sat on the bench looking at the water trying to figure out how to tell Elizabeth. As he was sitting there Carly came to him and sat next to him. "So, whats on your mind?"

"I just got done talking with Sonny." He didn't want to tell her about Elizabeth just yet because he wanted a little peace before she started in on it.

"About?"

"The business. He wants out and wants me to take over."

"Are you going to?"

"I think so."

"Jason, if you take over my sons will not be much of a target anymore."

"Yeah."

As she was talking Jason thought about his own sons and he realized he just made them more of a target. But he was hoping that if he has a strong organization then no one would want to take him on. That is why he was having Francis and Johnny come back. He spoke to both of them about it and they agreed to come help with building the organization with him.

"Well, Jason, I hope for my sons you do take over."

"Well Carly there is a lot more reasons why I am."

"What else?"

"I have some things I need to tell you, but right now I have to go."

"OK. Let me know what happens."

"I will. But Carly you will always have guards."

"I know, Jason, but with you in charge things might get better."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Jase."

Jason decided to head towards the Towers instead of going home. Maybe he would get a chance to see the boys before meeting Lucky.

As Liz pulled into the underground garage she found Jason standing there waiting for her and the boys. She pulled in and got out. "Hey, I thought you were meeting me at the house?"

"I was, but I wanted to see the boys and give Spinelli some warnings about what he teaches them."

"Jason, the boys are too young."

"That won't stop Spinelli from teaching them to hack into the government."

"Well, that is why I asked Georgie to be here. I hope you don't mind. I have always have her babysit for me and the boys know her."

"No, that is fine. I am glad she will be here. Is she still friends with Johnny?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't bring him around the boys because of who his family is. But maybe once we have everything in place it would be OK?"

"He is a good kid. He just has an awful family."

"I think we both can relate to that a little bit."

"Is she just friends with him?"

"As of right now, yes, but I know she has feelings for him, but she is trying to just be friends because of Lulu. But I know he doesn't feel anything for Lulu. I see the way he looks at Georgie. I just think he feels he's not good enough for her."

"Well he's not."

"Jason, people say that about you and me."

"They're right, but I won't change how I feel for you."

"How do you feel for me?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you always."

"Alright, lets get our boys." Elizabeth carried Jake while Jason walked with Cam and carried the kids' bags. Cam was so much like Elizabeth he chatted all the way up on the elevator about his day and how he couldn't wait to see Spinny and Faithful Friend Georgie. Jason raised a brow to Elizabeth telling her that Spinelli was already rubbing off on Cam. Elizabeth just laughed. She thought it was cute that Cam loved playing with the younger man. They walked off the elevator and towards Jason's door. They walked in to find Georgie and Spinelli sitting on the couch talking. As soon as the door was open Cam came running to them calling out "Hey Spinny and Faithful Friend Georgie." They both laughed and said hello. Georgie got up and took Jake from Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the bags from Jason and took out the boys' toys to play with. Georgie put Jake down so he could play. He went over to his father and pulled himself up on his leg then put his arms up. Jason picked him up. Georgie looked at the two and for the first time she noticed how much Jake looked liked Jason. She kept her thoughts to herself. After giving them everything they needed and telling them to order pizza for dinner Jason and Liz left together to meet Lucky.

As she pulled up in her drive she was glad that Lucky was not there yet. As they entered the house she heard a car pull up behind hers. She looked out and saw it was Lucky. Jason walked over to her and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear that it would all be OK. She finally relaxed in his arms. Lucky walked up to the door and knocked. Jason let Elizabeth go and he went and sat on the couch and Liz answered the door. "Hey, Lucky, come on in."

Lucky hadn't noticed Jason yet. "So what did want to talk about?" As he stepped down into the living room he saw Jason. "Elizabeth, what is he doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the wonderful feedback on my story. I hope enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to Angela for being my beta. As always you did a great job with my craziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Note: Lucky in this story is going to try and grow up. But he will be walking a tight rope on how he handles things with losing his family that was never really his and looking to see where he fits.

Chapter 4

"Lucky, please sit down. We both need to talk to you."

"Fine." He sat in the chair near the couch. Elizabeth sat next to Jason and began.

"First, Lucky, we want to thank you for helping out with Jake, but we decided to become a family. Jason and I are getting married."

"You got to be kidding me!!" Lucky started to raise his voice. "After all the lying you both did, you both decided to be family. What about me? I have been raising both boys that are not even mine. Now Morgan wants to step up and be a father and put the boys in danger!! What about you, Elizabeth? You told me that you didn't want Sam around the boys because she is too dangerous. But you turn around and want to be with a man who kills?"

"First off, who the hell do you think you are to judge me?" Elizabeth was pissed that he acted like this was his decision and that only he was affected by it. Sam threatened my children and watched some crazy person take my son and then had two men with guns try to scare us in the park. So, yes, she is dangerous around our boys. When I mean ours, I mean Jason's and mine. As as far as Jason goes his job does not make who he is and he will protect us. Jason always wanted to be a father to Jake, but I was the one who was too afraid to take the leap. But after the ball and then the house fire I feel like life is too short. If I had guards here they would have helped me protect both boys. What happens when the truth does come out? I don't trust Sam to keep the secret. She proved that by telling Carly. I appreciate everything you did, but let's face it, Lucky, the only reason you did it is because you got one up on Jason. If you can take anything from him it would be his boys."

"First off, Elizabeth, Cam is not Jason's. He is from a one night stand who was a worthless excuse for a human being. The only good thing to come from him was Cam. As far as Jake is concerned I am his father legally. So I didn't have to take anything from him. You chose me, not him."

"Well, Lucky, that is not true."

Jason was sitting back trying to let Elizabeth handle this, but he was not sure what she was getting at. He knew Diane changed the birth certificate to him so he wasn't sure what she was going to say. Elizabeth knew that she and Jason would have a fight about her keeping this one thing a secret. The only person who knew was Diane only because she was filing the papers. She took a page out of the mob book "how to work around the system". She had a good friend in the records department that filed the birth certificate so when Elizabeth filled Jake's out she filled it out to reflect Jason as the father. The only thing that needed to be changed now was Jake's last name. Since the parents are the only ones that are allowed to get copies of birth certificate's no one knew that Jason was listed as the father. If someone tried to get a copy she would get a call from her friend. So far no one ever requested it.

"Lucky, I always picked Jason. You may have been the father in everyone's eyes, but not of record." Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew she was telling the truth. He would talk to her later about how she pulled that off. He was proud that she did it. When I filled out the paper work I wrote down Jason as the father. With you not adopting Cam you have no rights for either boys. But we would like you to be part of the boys' life if you can put your dislike for their father to the side. If not, then you will not be part of their lives. The only thing we request is that Sam not be part of their lives at all. So when you have the boys it will only be you. I don't trust Sam and if it was up to me I would have gone to the police to have her arrested. But we dealt with it and what is done is done. We don't trust her." Lucky wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to fight any more and he knew if he did he would lose the boys totally and he didn't want that.

"I will never agree with Jason being in their lives because of his job. But I will not bad mouth him front of the boys. I understand about Sam. I just need some time to adjust to all this."

"Lucky, you're the only father that Cam knows so he will need you."

"I understand, Elizabeth. I just need time. So much has happened in the last month. I just need to step back and take a look at everything. I want to give your family time to adjust as well. I would like to keep taking the boys to Kelly's once a week for lunch like I do. The rest we will figure as we go."

"Sounds good."

Jason who wasn't quite through with all of this turned to Lucky. "I know we will never see eye to eye on things. I know Cam and Jake do love you, Lucky. I hope that we can just put the boys first in this. Thank you for watching out for them."

"No problem. I am going to head out. Will I see them Friday for Lunch?"

"Yes. They will be at Kelly's. In fact, I will be there as well so I can introduce you to their new nanny." Elizabeth wasn't sure how much she should say so she looked at Jason who knew what Elizabeth was thinking. So he turned to Lucky.

"The nanny for the boys will also be their guard. She used to be CIA but went into her own business to protect kids for parents who are high profile."

"Good. I am glad that you are looking out for their safety. Listen, in order to keep the peace I will never come to your home or business to arrest you. However, I will continue to work on cases even if you are involved."

"I understand you have a job to do."

"Lucky, one more thing. We are keeping this to ourselves until Jason has everything set up for us in his penthouse and then this house will be done, so please keep this to yourself. If you need to talk to someone Emily does know. I told her last night."

"Yeah, I'll keep it to myself. With what happened when Sam told Carly we don't want Port Charles to get caught in hurricane Carly. By the way good luck with her."

"Real funny, Lucky. I will remember that."

As Lucky left she knew she had to answer Jason's questions. She just wasn't sure how mad he would be. As she turned to face him she barely made eye contact. She looked and he was standing with his arms crossed and glaring at her with a brow up letting her know they had a long discussion ahead of them. Oh boy, she thought.

"We need talk about Jake's birth certificate."

"Um, OK." Elizabeth said nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters I am just borrowing them to have fun with.

Chapter 5

"Well, what do you want to know?" She was pacing back and forth ready to do battle with him. She was rubbing both her hands together. Jason just started to laugh he just couldn't help it.

"Elizabeth, I am not mad. I just want to know how the hell you were able to get that by everyone without getting a red flag sent up?"

"Well, Mr. Morgan, I do know people. Just because I am some little nurse from General Hospital doesn't mean I don't have connections."

"Oh, really, Ms. Webber. I just want to know how you have these connections and I can't believe that Ric never got hold of it."

"He would never be able to. You see, the person in charge of the records department told me all the rules about birth certificates. In New York they don't keep them on computers, only in files. If you need a copy the file gets pulled and they type a new one out, but you have to be the parent or guardian or the owner of the birth certificate. So I took the paperwork from General Hospital and filed on my own. This way no one at the hospital would know. The mother of the person in charge of records was sick when I was pregnant with Jake. I would go over to her house after work to help with her mother. She didn't have any money to pay me. Instead, she helped me out. If anyone comes in to get a copy of the birth certificate she would call me first. So far no one has tried."

"That you know of."

"Oh, trust me, Jason. We would know."

"Alright, I do trust you. What about you being married to Lucky at the time?"

"Well, that was a little tricky. I explained to my friend and she told me how to handle it. I had to fill out extra paperwork. Just so you know I forged your signature."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" He asked with a little grin.

"Well, his name on the certificate was always Jacob Martin Webber."

Jason just stood their shocked. Not only was he listed as the father she never gave him the Spencer name. She moved towards the closet to get their jackets so they could head over to the penthouse to meet up with the boys. Jason gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a toe curling kiss, letting her know that he was happy with what she did.

"Lets go rescue Georgie from the boys."

As they headed out the door Jason spoke. "There's something I need to tell you. I took over the business for Sonny."

She was quiet on the ride over and that made him nervous. Elizabeth sat there thinking what this meant for their family. She trusted Jason to make the right decisions for them. She told him that it was up to him, but she was nervous because that meant they were even a bigger target.

"Elizabeth, you have been quiet. Are you going to say anything about what I told you?"

"I am sorry, Jason. I was trying to figure out what that meant for all of us. Who is going to be your right hand person, so to speak, and what happens if Sonny wants it back?"

"Well, I told him if I took over he would not get it back. I spoke to all the men and they were happy with the changes. They all want peace and if we go to war they will be there for me. They just don't want to go to war if we don't have the proof of what happened in the warehouse. We don't have proof yet. Johnny and Francis are going to come back into the organization and help me. We all work together well. They would never work for Sonny again. They feel he is a hot head who doesn't think things through or about who it will affect. The warehouse shooting was good example."

"I understand I just need time to get use to it."

"Ok"

Jason was hoping she wouldn't be mad about the decision to take over. He thought it was best for them because Sonny was making decisions based on revenge. He didn't think about what will happen to not just him, but everyone that was involved. As they rode up the elevator to the penthouse he felt that there was distance between them. Since it was just them he hit the stop button on the elevator.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that. You know I can tell when you are lying."

"I just don't understand how Sonny can get out. Why can't you? I don't want to change you. I just want to know."

"I told you. You are never out. Sonny thinks this will take him out, but it won't. I can't worry about him anymore. He is on his own. I have to protect my family first. The only way to do that is if I take over and make sure everything is done."

"Ok, I understand. I just need to get used to this, but, Jason, I want to learn how to protect us too."

"We'll talk about it more later." He leaned in and kissed her promising that everything will work out.

As they got off the elevator they went to Jason's door and walked through. Georgie was holding Jake and Cam sat next to her. She was reading travel books to them. Spinelli was on the other end of the couch listening as well. As soon as the door closed Jake looked up and saw Jason. He put his arms up and kept calling him Dada. Jason was shocked. He had only spent every night with them for the last week. Every time Elizabeth would give Jake to Jason she would say go to daddy. He didn't think Jake would catch on to it so quickly.

Georgie stood up and said, "Thats right. He's home, along with mommy." That shocked him even more. How did Georgie know? Georgie noticed the shock on his face. "How could you not know he is your son? He is a spitting image of you."

Elizabeth just laughed because Georgie was smart and she knew just by looking at them he was Jason's son. As Jason sat down with Jake, Cam walked over and sat next to them and said "Are you Jake's dad?" Elizabeth's eyes went wide. They had planned to talk to Cam tomorrow after breakfast about everything, but she guessed now was the time.

Jason turned to Cam. "Yes, I am his father."

"Are you going to be my daddy?" Elizabeth and Jason had talked about how he would fill the role, but only if Cam asked. They didn't want to confuse him.

"Do you want me to be your daddy?"

"Yes, but I will have two daddies, right?"

"Yes, Lucky will be your dad, too."

"Ok. I have another daddy up in heaven, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Great." That was the end of that. Cam went with Spinelli to get his stuff while Georgie spoke to Elizabeth.

"How where they?"

"They both were good, but Jake seemed very tired tonight. He would run after Cam, but then would come over and rest. At one point he took a cat nap. It was very short."

"Ok. Thank you."

Jason had asked Spinelli when Francis would be arriving. He said there was a delay but would be there in about an hour, but would meet with Jason at the house in the morning. Jason nodded and went with Elizabeth to get the boys ready to go home. As they gathered everything up there was a knock at the door. They all froze. Then it was a banging of fists. Then it was her voice squealing through the door.

"Open up, Jason. I need to talk to you." They all groaned and Elizabeth let out a few choice words about the woman under her breath. Jason looked at Elizabeth, shocked at what she said. He was the only one who heard Elizabeth.

"What!! Don't look at me like that." she whispers. "You know all of it is true."

"Georgie, can you and Spinelli take the boys upstairs for us?"

"Sure, not a problem."

"We can't stay for the show?" asked Spinelli. Jason just turned and gave him a glare. "Alright, we will put on Chugging Charlie." As soon as the boys were upstairs Jason opened the door. She flew past Jason and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell is she doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"First, Carly, lower your voice. Second, this is my place and if I want Elizabeth to be here she will be."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Before you say anything I told you there was a few things I needed to tell you."

"How come you didn't tell me when I saw you on the docks today?"

"Because I had too much going on and I didn't want to be arguing on the docks. Elizabeth and the boys are going to be with me. We are getting married."

"What? How can you marry her? She is a liar."

"Look who's calling who a liar, Carly!!"

"Jason!"

"Now, before you start here are the rules. You will respect Elizabeth at all times. The first time you bad mouth her will be your last. I respect Jax so please do the same for me. I will put my family first, Carly, so don't make me choose. You will not like it."

"Fine. But I need to speak to you in private."

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front Elizabeth. We keep no secrets from each other."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I am serious."

Elizabeth kept quiet, letting Jason handle Carly. They agreed to show a united front and that is what she was doing. They decided they would handle certain people together and some by themselves. The only time they would step in was to confirm what the other was saying. Carly turned towards Elizabeth and sneered at her. "You put him up to this, didn't you?"

Jason spoke before Elizabeth could. "No, Carly, she did not. Tell me what you want. If not, then leave." he said in a clear voice to let her know he meant business.

"Fine. I want you to talk to Sonny about giving up custody of Michael and Morgan. Sonny proved that he can't look out for their best interests. He protected Kate instead of Michael."

"Carly, he didn't know the bullet would ricochet. I told you on the docks that he was out."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and he realized that he had said the wrong thing. She turned away from him so he couldn't tell what she was feeling and when she turned around her face was blank. She didn't show anything to give away that she was pissed as she continued to listen to their conversation.

"Sonny wants to take the boys to the city with Kate. I told him that was fine as long as the guards go but he said he didn't need the guards."

"I will talk to Sonny about the guards, at least for the boys. But I told you before, as far as Sonny and your personal life you have to take care of it. I am no longer getting involved in your disagreements. I have enough to deal with."

"Sure you do now that you have her. I am sure she keeps you busy jumping through hoops. What does she have you doing? Playing daddy to her other son as well?"

"Carly, I thinks its time for you to leave. I warned you. Until you can be civil around Elizabeth don't bother coming over."

"I am sorry."

"So am I, Carly. But I warned you. Now leave."

She walked past Jason, flung open the door then slammed it as she left. She was pissed that Jason and Elizabeth were together, but she would have to deal with that later. She needed to go and talk with Jax about Sonny.

"Well, that went well. I guess there is no more hiding. By morning all of Port Charles will know." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, they will. Let's get the boys and head home."

"Alright." They gathered the boys, said good night and went home.

Carly entered her house still fuming about everything. Jax was coming downstairs after putting the boys down.

"Hey, what's got you so wound up?"

"Do you know that Jason and Elizabeth are getting married?"

"Really? Well, that's good."

"No, it's not. She is not good enough for him."

"Says who? You? Carly, you're not the only one in his life. If anyone should know how much he wants this, its you. He is finally getting the one thing he always wanted and that is a family. You should be happy for him. Look at everything he has ever done for you and your family. Don't you think he deserves that also?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But does it have to be her?"

"Well, he could have done worse. He could have picked Claudia!"

"Eww, Jax."

"I was just saying."

"I guess I will have to apologize to him tomorrow. Listen, he did tell me that Sonny is no longer in the business, that he is in charge now."

"Wow. I hope he knows what he is doing."

"I think he did it to keep the peace. Sonny just wants revenge for what happened in the warehouse. But Jason will wait and make decisions based on facts before doing anything.

Well, it makes sense with him having a family now. He wants to make sure everyone is safe. So are you still trying for sole custody?"

"No, but I am going to see if I can reduce it, make sure that guards are with the boys at all times."

"Alright, let's get ready for bed. Then we can see what needs to be done in the morning."

"Ok."

As they headed to bed Carly was thinking how she was going to apologize to Jason. She also knew Jason would want her to apologize to the muffin. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Morgan Family House -

As they headed to their room Elizabeth thought about everything that was going on. She was pissed that he told Carly before telling her. She trusted Jason with her and their boys' life, but she just felt that there would always be a piece of him that he would never let her see. It wasn't the secrets of the business; it was him keeping a little bit of himself back. She could feel it whenever they're together. She just didn't know how to talk to him about it. She felt like she was the other woman every time Carly was around. She knew that there was nothing there, but you would think he would talk to her first about what he was feeling about taking over. Then there was Jake. She knows there is something wrong. She just wasn't sure what it was. So tomorrow she was going to make a doctor's appointment to put her mind at ease. She was so in thought she didn't hear Jason call to her.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Jake and why you told Carly first about taking over the business." Jason had known something was wrong and now he knew what it was. She was mad and she had every right to be.

"Why don't you tell me what you are thinking about Jake?"

"Well, as I was telling you there is just something not right. He is not very active for 23 month old. So instead of waiting for his two year check up I think I am going to make appointment for him tomorrow. I just have this nagging feeling something is wrong."

"If anyone would know it would be you so let me know and I will come with you."

"Are you sure? I know you will be busy."

"Never too busy for you guys. So what has you upset after our conversation with Carly?" Elizabeth stood their trying to get her thoughts together. As she did she started to bite her lower lip. Jason stood and waited.

"I don't know if this will make sense, but here goes. I understand why you took over. What I don't understand is why you didn't talk to me about your feelings on it and why you told Carly before me? Before you answer I have more. Any time she is around I always feel like the other woman. She gets that one piece that I seem not to be able to reach. I know there are things that you can't tell me, but you have no problem telling her." He waited to see if she had anything else to say before he answered. He was shocked that she was feeling this way, but as he thought about it he realized she was right. He really didn't talk to her about it and he didn't know why.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way. I got into a fight with Sonny and ran into Carly. We talked about the fight. After talking with her I was able to think more clearly and once I got home I forgot all about it. But you are right and I am sorry. I will try to talk to you more."

"Well, that's all we can do, Jason. I am tired so I am going to bed." Jason knew she was exhausted and didn't want to talk about it any more. Nothing was really resolved, just understanding of what each other felt. He would try and let her in more. He hoped she would realize that she was his first, last, and always.

"I just have a few calls to make and then I'll join you." He went over and kissed her then gave her hug. They held each other for awhile before she pulled away and went to bed while he went to make his calls.

Elizabeth thought this was one battle that was going to be the hardest. Because as long as she was with Jason, Carly would always try to come between them, but she would fight and win, even if it killed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your feedbacks. As always thank you to Angela my beta for helping me out. I hope enjoy this next chapter.

I don't own the characters I just borrow to tell the story the way it should have been and just trying to have fun.

Chapter 7

Morning came early and everyone was up. The boys were dressed and fed. Elizabeth was getting ready for her day. She got Jake an 11:00 appointment with Dr. Leo. Francis, Johnny, and Jamie would be there by 10:00. It was decided to leave Cam with them so this way he wouldn't get bored at the appointment. Then everyone would meet up at Kelly's for lunch. After that they would head over to the park while the guys went to the coffee shop to go over business. She wanted to talk to Jason about Jamie before the guards arrived. She was sitting on the bed thinking when Jason found her. As he walked into the bedroom he was worried. She had been a little distanced with him and he wanted to break that feeling. He knelt in front of her and looked at her.

"Liz, is everything Ok? You seem a little distant."

"The last week has been a lot to take in and I am trying to process everything."

"What can I do to help?"

"How about a ride later on the bike?"

"That I can do for you."

"Good. I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"I want Jamie to train me in keeping myself, as well as our boys, safe. Just in case no one is around. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea if it helps you adjust to all this and make you more comfortable. I will talk with her."

"Thank you, Jason." She jumped into his arms causing them both to fall back. They were laughing and holding each other. He knew things would be hard for them, but if they kept talking to each other about everything their bond would get stronger and this time no one would come between them.

"Francis and the gang should be here soon. Spinelli and Georgie are coming over around 11:00 to help out."

"Good. Let's get our boys and head downstairs." As they walked down stairs the doorbell rang. Jason was first to the door so he answered it. As he swung the door open he groaned at who was standing on the other side.

"Carly, what do you want?"

"Well, good morning to you, too." She pushed past him and walked into the living room, not even saying hello to Elizabeth who was holding Jake and Cam was playing on the floor. She turned around to Jason. "I went over to your penthouse. Spinelli told me you were not there. Then I went to the coffee shop and you hadn't made it in yet. So, I figured you were here playing house with the muffin and her boys. You know, Jason, I can't believe how fast she got you to come here. She really has you wrapped around her finger or are you wrapped around her little boys?" Elizabeth took Jake and put him into the play bed they had for him. She turned and gently grabbed Carly by the arm and walked her to the door. "What do you think you are doing, muffin?"

Elizabeth was not going to have it out with her in front of her boys. This was her home and she would not be ignored or called names. She then opened the door and she found Francis, Johnny and Jamie on the other side. They all stepped aside and Carly and Elizabeth by. As they passed Francis he spoke, "Some things never change." She didn't say anything as she led Carly outside to the steps of her porch and saw Marco walking up.

"Marco, are you on duty?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Carly is no longer allowed in our house unless we request her. Please escort her to her car and let the other guards know as well. Thank you." As she walked away Carly started yelling for Jason. Elizabeth walked towards the door where Jason was standing in the doorway. She stood next to him before entering.

"If you want to talk to her do it out here, but not in our home, not until she shows some respect for me and our relationship. I will not put up with this."

"I know. I will talk with her." He looked at Carly who was know being held by Marco from entering. He was not happy with her.

I will go say hello to our other guests."

"I will be in in a minute."

Meanwhile in Morgan living room-

Jamie turned to the guys, "so that was Carly?"

"The blond, yes."

"The one who was tossing her out was Elizabeth, aka Lizbits?"

"Yes. That was our little sister."

"Well, remind me not to piss her off. I think Lizbits was ready to drop her on her--"

"Don't finish that, Tinker. The kids are here."

"Thanks, O'Brien." Francis just shook his head.

"Tinker, you're going to have to watch the mouth again."

"Yeah, I know."

Jamie was tiny like Elizabeth, but she had long black hair and green eyes. The eyes were so green all you could do was stare at them. She had a sharp tongue, was a person you didn't mess with. Because of her size people thought you could walk all over her. However, you didn't mess with her because you could find yourself on the floor in seconds. She was smart, strong, but sweet as pie as Johnny always described her. When the guys first met her she gave Johnny a run for his money; she let him know she could take care of herself. Francis remembered him coming home with a black eye and Johnny telling him he finally found the one. It just took Johnny some more bruises before she finally fell for him. They called her Tinker because she was always tinkering with everything and anything, even if it didn't need tinkering.

Jamie couldn't wait to meet Elizabeth. Over the years she had heard so much about her from Johnny and Francis. When she found out they were coming here to help Jason and Elizabeth Johnny had given her files on everyone including Elizabeth. She read everyone's except Elizabeth's. She told Johnny she was hoping Elizabeth would fill her in. This way they could work on trusting each other. Johnny was fine with the way she wanted to handle it. As she was looking around she noticed Elizabeth coming back in from outside and Jason heading out to talk to blond.

"Welcome home, Franny and O'Brien." They turned and went over to give her a bear hug. Francis was first.

"Hey, Lizbits. How you been?"

"Good, Franny. I am glad you're back."

"Move over, Franny. Let me get a hug."

"Hey, Johnny. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I hear you got yourself a wife who can put you in your place?"

"Yeah. Let me introduce you. Jamie O'Brien, this is Elizabeth Webber, soon to be Morgan.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. You have a great home, Lizbits." Elizabeth laugh at her calling her by her nickname.

"I am sorry. It's just these two only call you by that and I guess it rubbed off."

"No, that is Ok."

"But I like what you call Francis. I surprised you get away with that."

"Well, let's just say it goes back to when he guarded me. I'll tell you some time."

"That would be great. We can swap stories."

"I can't wait for you to tell me how you got O'Brien to settle down!" Both men groaned. They knew the two women would hit off, but they forgot how Elizabeth could be and with Jamie to mix things up; they were in trouble.

"Let me introduce you to my boys. This is Cameron and Jacob Webber. They go by Cam and Jake. Cam and Jake, this is Uncle Franny, Uncle Johnny and Aunt Jamie. They are old friends of mommy and daddy." Cam turned to them and shyly said hello. Both men where kneeling to Cam's height.

"Hey, Cam." Francis had said. "What is your favorite toy?" He didn't say anything so Francis continued. "Well, my favorite is trains and Johnny here likes cars." Cam's eyes went wide and then he ran over and brought the trains and cars over to show them.

"Daddy Jason likes motorcycles." Cam told them.

Meanwhile outside on the Porch

"Marco, let me talk to Carly first." Carly turned around and smiled at Jason.

"I knew you would come out here."

"Carly!" He said cutting her off. "I am not happy how you just treated Elizabeth. She had every right to throw you out of our home. If that was Alexis who came in and spoke like that what would you do?"

"I would toss her out."

"Right, so start thinking how you want to be treated before coming into my home. I told you that I will choose my family first. I would like it if you could just be the friend that you seem to tell everyone you are all the time. Maybe you should go home and look up the word friend or friendship. Then maybe you will get it. Go home, Carly, and think about that." He turned to Marco who was at the door. "Elizabeth's orders stand until further notice." Jason walked back into his house without looking back.

Carly got in her car and headed to the Metro Court trying to figure out a way to make it right with all of them. Jason made a good point. She wasn't being the friend he needed. If she kept this up he would cut her out completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your feedbacks. As always thank you to Angela my beta for helping me out. I hope enjoy this next chapter.

I don't own the characters I just borrow to tell the story the way it should have been and just trying to have fun.

Note: A few things to know. As far as the strangler story, the only person who died was Michael and Morgan's nanny. Carly, Emily and Georgie were saved, but they didn't know who did it. They all think it's Anthony Z who has been arrested, but Ric did get him out. As far as Monica hitting Sam there is a twist to it which will be explained in Chapter 9.

Chapter 8

As Jason walked into his home he saw the two grown men sitting on the floor playing trains with Cam. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, it's good to know that you two are good for something." The two friends looked up and started laughing. They both got up and shook hands and gave half hugs with a slap on the back. "It's good to see you."

Francis spoke first. "Jason, I don't know how you thought no one would realize Jake is your son. He is a spitting image of you."

"Well, you know people will believe what they want when you want them to believe."

"True."

"Listen, I know we have a lot to talk about, but it's getting late and we have to go in order to make it to Jake's appointment." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth turned to Cam, "Would you like to stay with Uncle Franny, Uncle Johnny and Aunt Jamie?"

"Yes."

"Good. Georgie and Spinelli will be here at 11:00 to help."

"Ok, we will meet you at Kelly's for lunch."

"Is my other daddy going to be there?"

"No, not today buddy. He had to work" Jason answered.

"Ok, but I still get Mike's cookies, right?"

"Yes, you do."

"Alright, then I see you later, daddy." He gave Jason a hug then turned to Elizabeth. "Bye, mommy."

"See you later, big guy. You be good."

"Me will." Elizabeth corrected Cam.

"it's, I will."

"That's what I said." She just shook her head.

As they got in the car and headed to General Hospital for the appointment they were both lost in their thoughts. Elizabeth was wondering what could be wrong with Jake. Jason was wondering if Carly would ever come around and be the friend he was looking for. He turned to Elizabeth and noticed her bottom lip being tortured by the top.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Jake."

"It will be okay."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, we're here. Lets go see what is wrong or not."

"Alright." Jason grabs Jake and Elizabeth grabs Jake's bag.

They head up the elevator to the 4th floor. As they stepped off and headed to the nurse's hub she groaned when she saw her standing there. Under her breath she started to ramble and Jason heard her. He heard something about ex's coming out of the wood works, skanks with big mouths that were probably only good for one thing.

He was going to answer Elizabeth and tell her she was the only one he knew who could use her mouth that way. it was good very good. Get your mind out of the gutter Morgan. Sam not so good. But he felt that this was not the place or a good idea to let her know what he was thinking. So he just gave her brow up letting her know he heard her. Elizabeth looked at him.

"I just can't deal with another one today. You would have to agree her mouth is only good for one thing." He gave her a look to let her know that wasn't really true. When she noticed the look she said "really," which put a big smile on her face. They both just started to laugh.

"So, I hear it's congratulations to the happy family. Elizabeth finally let you claim your son."

"Sam, I am only going to warn you once. Walk away before something happens." Jason said in an even voice that you would not mess with.

"Well, I would, but I am waiting for my ride. You know, I am here for my physical therapy from getting hit with a car. But thank God I didn't file charges against your mother."

Elizabeth spoke up first. She leaned in and in a low controlling voice she said, "I would watch what you say. We can still take care of those few items we have on you." Elizabeth walked away before anymore could be said, leaving the warning hanging. Jason just followed behind her, with Jake, with a smirk on his face, thinking to himself she was just as good as he was giving out threats.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of your wonderful feed back. I am glad you are enjoying the story. So this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. We will find out if anything is wrong with Jake. We will also find out about the twist in Sam getting hit by a car. So I hope you enjoy this next Chapter.

Thank you Angela for being my beta. I love all that you do for me. Thank you as always.

Chapter 9

Examining Room 4

Dr. Leo walked to examining room 4. He was looking forward to his next appointment. The last month he spent trying to get his courage up to ask out Nurse Webber, but any time he saw her she was busy with patients or heading off to get her sons. So, he was hoping if Jake's appointment went well maybe at the end he would ask the single mother out. As he walked in to greet them he was shocked to find Jason Morgan with her.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Good. Thank you for seeing me today."

"You're welcome."

"Dr. Leo, this is Jason Morgan, my fiancée and father of Jake."

"Nice to see you, Mr. Morgan." They shook hands. Jason knew this guy had feelings for Elizabeth. Any time Jason stopped at the hospital just to see Elizabeth without her knowing, he would see the Doctor watch her. But he knew Elizabeth didn't notice. She was busy doing other things.

"So, Elizabeth, what brings Jake in today?"

"Well, I have noticed he's been tired a lot. He would be running around and then just stop. He would rest for a while then go back to playing."

"Alright, let me examine him and ask a few questions." As he was finishing he decided to do a blood test and one last test.

"Elizabeth, do you think you can get Jake to run up the hall and back?"

"Sure." Jason took Jake from the table and turned to Elizabeth.

"I'll go with him to the end of hall and have him come to you."

"Ok, great." On the way back down the hall Jake stopped half way and squatted. Elizabeth was about to go get him, but Dr. Leo stopped her.

"Wait, Elizabeth. I want to see how long he rests before he starts again." He said it loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason nodded and waited. About 10 minutes later Jake walked towards Elizabeth. She lifted him up telling him what a good boy he was. They all went back into the room.

Kelly's

Francis, Johnny, Jamie, Spinelli, Georgie, and Cam walked into Kelly's to wait for Elizabeth, Jason and Jake. They had just come from the park and it was close to noon. As they walked in Lulu and Logan were at the counter. Since they were a large group Georgie decided two tables would be good. They found two on the left in the back where no one could bother them. As they all sat down Lulu came over to see what was going on.

"Why is my nephew with all of you?"

Georgie turned to Lulu, "Well, it's none of your business, but if you need to know we are waiting for Elizabeth to meet us for lunch."

Cam noticed Lulu. "Aunt Lulu, come meet my mommy and daddy Jason's friends." Georgie groaned because she knew Lulu didn't know anything about Elizabeth and Jason being together.

Lulu turned to Cam, "Cam, the only father you have is Lucky."

"No, me has three fathers. One in heaven, one that lives with me, and one that visits me. Right, Uncle Franny?" Francis knew he would never get Cam to call him Francis.

"That's correct, buddy."

"Who the hell are you people?"

"Oh, Aunt Lulu said a bad word, no cookie for you. Right, Georgie? Mommy says if you say bad words you get no cookie. You get a time out, right?

"Yes, Cam."

"I am sorry, Cam, but I don't think you should be here with these people. Why don't you come with me?" As soon as Jamie heard what Lulu said she turned to Georgie.

"Georgie, didn't we promise Cam a cookie for being really good in the car?"

"Yes, we did. Cam, why don't you come with me and we will go in the back to see if Mike has them ready."

"Yes, but I won't get in trouble for having a cookie before lunch?"

"No, Cam."

"Alright."

Jamie turned towards Lulu, "I advise that you wait to talk with Elizabeth when she gets here. There is a lot that you don't know so in the meantime go back to your friend over there and stop causing trouble."

Lulu just looked at all of them and went back to Logan, pissed. She picked up her phone and called Lucky to meet her down at Kelly's, saying it was emergency.

Georgie returned with Cam. They were all sitting at the tables talking when the bell over the door rang indicating someone was entering. Georgie didn't need to turn around to see who it was she knew it was Johnny Z. As she turned they locked eyes. Francis who was watching told Georgie that it was ok for Johnny to join them.

"Georgie, have your friend join us."

"Are you sure? You do know who he is, right?"

"Yes, Jason and I spoke about it last night. As long as the guards are around he can be around. Please don't give out things you might overhear until we are sure we can trust him."

"No problem. Thank You." She turned and waved Johnny over. Lulu who saw Johnny come in was pissed that he was joining Georgie. She would have to wait until later to talk to him and let him know that he was hanging out with his father's enemies. She knew even though he didn't want to be part of his father's business he would end up in charge one day and when that day came she would make sure she was with him. She watched her cousin Carly have respect when she married Sonny and she wanted the same.

Johnny walked over cautiously to say hi. He knew that he shouldn't be around Georgie or Cam. He didn't want his father to know how much he cared for Georgie. He knew if Anthony found out then he would use her to keep Johnny in control. He didn't know who was with Georgie so he was nervous.

"Hey, Georgie, Cam."

"Hey, Johnny. Come sit with us. Let me introduce you to my friends: Francis, Johnny and Jamie."

"Hi, nice to meet all of you." Francis wanted to put the guy at ease because he noticed how nervous he was.

"Johnny, its nice to meet you. Jason said it was ok for you to join us."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. We're not here to cause trouble. We know that you are friends with Georgie and that out of respect to Elizabeth you never come near Cam, but it's ok. Maybe sometime later we can sit down and talk? Maybe we can help you finally shake your family."

"Sounds good. I just don't want to cause trouble for anyone."

"Alright. Let's get to know each other then."

MetroCourt

Carly was so upset by the time she met up with Jax at the Metrocourt. "Carly," Jax called to her as she was walking into the lobby. "How did everything go?"

"Oh, Jax, I screwed up again."

"What happened?"

"I went to Jason's penthouse to talk to him, but he wasn't there. Spinelli never told me where he was so by the time I found him at Elizabeth's house....well, let's just say I was a little mad. I don't even know why. I think it was because I had no idea that he's been living there. I felt like I was losing him so I said a few things and that bitch had the nerve to drag me out of the house. Then Jason came out and said a few things."

"Like what?"

"How would I feel if Alexis came into my home and acted the way I did? I saw how hurt he was that I acted the way I did. I don't want to lose him as friend. He told me to go home and look up the word friends and friendship. What am I going to do?"

"Are you willing to do exactly what I say?"

"Yes, but I know I am not going to like it."

"Yeah, but down the road you may just gain another friend."

"I don't think so, Jax."

"Well, then I guess you will never get into Jason's house. What happens when Jake's birthday comes and you want to see them?"

"Alright, but I know this is going to suck!!"

Hospital Examining Room

Dr. Leo turned to Elizabeth and Jason. "I am going to wait for the blood work to come back and I would like to talk with a doctor here at the hospital. I believe Jake has a medical condition called "squatting." It occurs in children with certain congenital heart disease. Typically the child will interrupt his play and squat for few seconds, then resume play. Squatting increases blood return to the right side of the heart. In this case squatting can transiently improve the function of the heart and relieve impending symptoms. I will need for this doctor to come and decide the next step, what test have to be set up for us to find the exact problem."

Jason and Elizabeth stood in the exam room shocked at first. Finally, Elizabeth came out of it and started to ask questions. Jason stood there and listened to the question.

"How come we didn't know about this sooner?"

"Because he is more mobile and the symptoms were hidden until now."

It was Jason who spoke next. "Because she noticed that he was not being as active as he should be?"

"Correct."

"Before you call the doctor I would like my mother, Dr. Quatermaine, take a look."

"Well, that was the doctor I was referring to."

"Good."

Dr. Leo went over to the phone to call Dr. Quartermaine. Jason turned to Elizabeth to see how she was doing with all this. She was playing with Jake on the examining table at the moment.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I was just wondering what is exactly wrong with his heart."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I am glad that Monica will be able to help."

"Yeah and I am glad that it's one less person that we need to tell."

"I think telling her after she hit Sam will help her. I know she was feeling guilty about it. I just didn't want her to spin out of control between Alan's death, Emily's almost death and Nikolas getting sick. It was a lot to handle. Then her coming back from a long night at the hospital and Sam running out in the road because she thought someone was after her. When Monica called me on the phone that night I heard how terrified she was that she had hurt someone. Then for Sam to have her arrested."

"I know. I am glad that we were able to help her. Nikolas and Emily tried to get Sam to drop the charges but never could."

"I know. That is why I decided to play the game that Sam was playing. I told her that I would personally go to the police and have her arrested for the things she did so the charges were dropped, but Monica still felt guilty. Then I sat her down and told her all that happened with Sam. I also told her that Jake is my son. I'll never forget what my mother said. 'Why that little bitch, I should have run her over a few times to make sure I did the job correctly!!' I just stood there shaking my head. If I was Sam, I would watch when she crosses the street, you never know who is behind the wheel."

What people didn't realize is that Elizabeth brought the boys to the mansion for visits so they would get to know Monica. Now she could officially be a grandmother. Monica walked into the room to see her son and Elizabeth standing there.

"Jason?"

"Dr. Leo, what is going on?"

"Dr. Quatermaine, this is the patient I was telling you about over the phone. Here is his chart and my findings so far."

"Alright." Monica reviewed the chart as Jason watched her closely to see what her reaction would be, but his mother was good. Jason couldn't read her face. "Well, I will have to agree with this so far, but let's get some more tests done before we decide exactly what has to be done. It could also be something else. The only way to know for sure is to run some tests." She turned to Elizabeth and Jason. "Let's bring Jake in tomorrow morning to run a few more tests and we will meet after that?"

"Ok, mom."

"We will give you all the instructions you need."

"Dr. Quatermaine, will Jake have to stay overnight tonight?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not as long as you are going to be with him. You will know if anything is wrong and to bring him right in."

"Ok."

"So does this mean I can be called grandma in public?"

"Yes, we're looking forward to seeing you around, not just at the mansion."

They gathered everything up and they headed to Kelly's to join everyone for lunch. Watching Jason leave with Elizabeth and Jake brought joy to Monica. Now all she had to do was pray for Jake and hope that he would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they entered Kelly's they heard Cam come running over to them.

"Mommy, Daddy Jason and Jake come sit with us."

"Ok, buddy, we're coming over."

As they headed over they heard Lulu call out to Elizabeth.

"Hey Lulu, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I guess I missed a family meeting? When did you start hanging around with them?"

"First off, Lulu, it's none of your business. I think you should talk with your brother." Right on cue Lucky walks into Kelly's and walks over to Lulu.

"Lulu, what's the emergency? I had to tell Mac that I would make this quick."

"What's the matter? Elizabeth is putting your boys in danger!!"

"Lulu, I know this is going to be hard, but Elizabeth and Jason are together. They are going to get married and be a family with the boys."

"Lucky, you are the boys' father." She turned to Elizabeth. "I can't believe you are doing this to him, Elizabeth. Hasn't he done enough for you? You are taking his family away from him. Isn't it bad enough you cheated on him and slept with Jason, but then passed the child off as Lucky's? It's not the first time you have done this. I think Lucky should go for full custody." Elizabeth had about enough of Lulu ranting.

"Lulu, who the hell are you to judge me? First off, this is between Lucky and me. If I was you I would not talk. There are plenty of things you have done that I don't think you would want me to air out here in Kelly's. More importantly, I wasn't the only one who cheated in my marriage. So I advise you shut the hell up." Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "I am sorry, but you really need to deal with this. I am going to have lunch with my family. If you have time stop over and say hello."

"Lulu, let's take this outside now." Lucky guided Lulu outside.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth to make sure she was Ok. "Hey, do you want to leave?"

"No, we came to have a nice lunch and we will."

"Ok."

Outside of Kelly's

"Listen, Lulu, I am trying to deal with this and I don't need you to make it more difficult for me or Elizabeth."

"But Lucky, she is taking your family away from you."

"Lulu, they were never truly my family to begin with. I will be in the boys' life as a good friend. Cam will still call me daddy, but that is it. Right now I need to figure out my life so please don't make it worse."

"Fine, for now, but if anything happens to those boys, God help her, Lucky."

"Just stay out of her life, Lulu." Lucky walked away leaving Lulu to her thoughts.

Inside Kelly's

Lunch went well after that. Jason, Francis, Johnny O and Johnny Z went to the coffee house to talk. Jason thought this would be a good time to talk to Johnny Z. and see what he wanted to do with his life. Elizabeth, Jamie and the boys went to the park since it was a beautiful day to be outdoors. They had Paulie and Jack guarding them. Jamie turned toward Elizabeth who was watching the boys play in the sand box.

"This is a really nice park."

"Yes, it is, but it holds both good and bad memories for me. However, the boys love it here and it is nice to be out."

"Yes, it is a nice day. So do you have a lot of friends?"

"Well, there is Emily who is my best friend and the people I work with. We do girls night out once in awhile. In fact, as soon as Nikolas is doing better we will be doing one."

"Nikolas is Emily's fiancée, right?"

"Yes, didn't Johnny give you files on all of us?"

"Yes, he did. I read everyone's except yours."

"Why not mine? Don't you need to know things like my ex's and all?"

"Well, when Spinelli sent everyone's file he gave a who was with who and who is related to who list. It was very detailed. Everything that I want to know about you I am hoping that you share with me. I want to become friends. You mean a lot to Johnny and Francis so I thought that it was best for you to tell me what you want me to know."

"Sounds good to me."

"It also goes for you to get to know me also."

"Good."

As they sat there talking Jamie noticed a man with black hair slicked back in an expensive suit walking with a little boy. Jamie was pretty sure this was Michael "Sonny" Corinthos with his son. As she scanned the area she noticed the little boy didn't have his guard.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are you?"

Jamie noticed Elizabeth stiffen her back.

"I am fine, Sonny. What brings you to the park?"

"We are just cutting across to go to Kelly's and meet Bobbie there."

As Elizabeth looked around she noticed Paulie and Jack come closer to the boys, but she didn't see Milo who was supposed be guarding Morgan today.

"Where's Milo today?"

"I sent him to Kelly's. I don't want the guards around, but I do it because Carly wants it. I try to tell her they are not needed."

"But, Sonny, they are needed."

"You're what, in this life for five minutes and you're telling me what I need? Elizabeth, I am not a target anymore, therefore I don't need guards."

"Maybe you don't, Sonny, but Carly wants her boys to be safe."

"They are with me. I will protect them."

As he said this Elizabeth raised her brow. "Really? I remember the warehouse shooting."

"If I were you, Elizabeth, I would worry about my family." As he said this Jamie stood up. She didn't like the way he said it.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I am just telling you not to worry about me. You know, I am shocked that you are stepping into Jason's life. You are not cut out for this life and I would figure you would want to keep your boys safe." Before Elizabeth could answer Jamie spoke for the first time.

"That is rich coming from you, Mr. Cortinthos."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jamie O'Brien. I'm friends with Elizabeth and Jason."

"Were you related to Johnny O'Brien?"

"He is my husband."

"You mean was."

"No, last time time I checked he was alive and kicking and that was about, what, an hour ago, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

As Sonny was about to answer they heard gun shots. Paulie and Jack grabbed Jake and Cam to shield them. Elizabeth saw Morgan out of the corner of her eye and without thinking she grabbed the boy and shielded him with her body to protect him. Jamie pulled her gun and pushed Sonny to the ground then found cover for herself. She looked around to see where the shots were coming from. She found that they were coming from a wooded area behind the bench. Paulie was covering Jake and calling Jason for help. Jamie spotted the shooter and returned fire. She hit the shooter and he took off. She scanned the area again and all was clear. She looked to Paulie who nodded that all was ok with him and his charge. Then she turned to look for Jack who nodded that all was ok with him and his charge. Then she found Elizabeth who was laying on top of Morgan, but not moving. Jamie got to her feet and ran over to her. As she slowly moved Elizabeth she felt the wetness on her hand and rolled her off of Morgan. Elizabeth let out a shaky breath.

"Is their an exit wound in front?"

"No."

"How is Morgan?"

"Let me check on him." Jamie lifted Morgan.

"How you doing, buddy?"

"Fine."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Ok, good."

Sonny got up and came over to see what was going on. Jamie ignored him and went to help Elizabeth. She turned to Paulie.

"Get the boys to the vehicle and call an ambulance now." Paulie and Jack left with Jake, Cam and Morgan. Sonny was going to argue, but they were already halfway across the park.

"Elizabeth, what do I do? I don't have any medical training."

"Jamie, get me the red bag in the stroller. It has my supplies in it." She went to retrieve the bag and opened it up. It had all kinds of medical stuff in it.

"Ok, I have it."

"Grab the gauze and roll me over, rip my shirt where I was shot, put the gauze on it, and apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

As she was doing this Jamie heard noises coming from the the path around the curve. Not waiting to see who it was she pulled her gun out with one hand on the wound and the other wrapped around the gun. Then she heard the familiar voice.

"Tinker, it's us. Lower the gun." Jason turned towards Johnny.

"How did you know she had her gun drawn?"

"It's in her to protect first ask and questions later. I know she heard us approaching. I don't know about you, but I like my knee caps. That is where she would fire first, then ask questions."

When Jason got the call from Paulie that they were under fire his heart stopped beating. He looked at Johnny and Francis and they knew that there was a problem. Jason ran out of the coffee shop and they followed. Jason told them it was the park. Johnny got on the phone with Marco to head to the park. As Jason ran through the park he wasn't sure what he would find. He rounded the corner and he saw Jamie with her gun pointed towards them and her hand pressing Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Jamie, is she ok?"

"I am not sure. The bullet didn't exit. It's still in her shoulder."

"Jason?"

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, are you ok?"

"It hurts. Is there a lot of blood?"

"Let me check." He moved the gauze to see and blood started coming out.

"I am not sure if it hit an artery."

"Just put pressure on it."

"Ok." They heard the ambulance approaching.

"Elizabeth, hold on. They are here."

"Jason, are the boys ok?"

"Yes, they are."

"What about Morgan?" Jamie spoke up at that point.

"Elizabeth, he's fine. You saved his life. You did good."

"Jamie, please stay with the boys. Take them to Jason's penthouse."

"No problem. I will go right now. Don't worry about them." Jamie turned towards Johnny.

"I hit the guy, but not sure where. I will talk to you later." She gave him a hug then took off towards the end of the park to meet up with Paulie.

The ambulance took Elizabeth and Jason to the hospital. Johnny and Francis took care of everything else. Francis called the doctor and sent him to the penthouse to have the boys checked out. They spoke to police with Diane there to help them. Ric showed up to represent his brother since Diane no longer worked for Sonny.

When the ambulance got to the hospital Monica was waiting along with Epiphany and Dr. Drake. Jason had called her on the way there to let her know about Elizabeth. As they wheeled her into the examining room Monica turned to Jason.

"We will take good care of her and I will let you know as soon as we are done examining her."

While Jason was pacing back and forth waiting he was trying to figure out what happened. Why was Sonny at the park with Morgan and where was Milo? He turned to see Johnny, Francis and Sonny enter the waiting room. Sonny walked over to him.

"Did you hear anything on Elizabeth?"

"No. What the hell happened?"

"We were talking and next thing gun shots started. Then it stopped."

"Where was Milo?"

"He went to Kelly's."

"Why wasn't he with Morgan?"

"Because I was."

"But you're not a guard!" Jason was pissed. He was tired of Sonny thinking he was above everything.

"As always you think you can walk around thinking you are out. People don't care what you say or do now. Everything that you have done in the past with your enemies means they are still your enemies, regardless if you are in or out. They still want revenge. Who the hell do you think you are to not have a guard on your son? As usual it is not you who is protecting him. This time it was Elizabeth."

"Jason, I understand that you are upset, but how do you know it was me that they were after? Elizabeth and the boys are bigger targets now."

"Yes, but if Milo was there he would have been the one to protect Morgan. I also know that you have been shot at once before not too long ago. I just called Carly. She went over to get Morgan. Milo will no longer be guarding the boys. Max will continue being Michael's guard and Morgan will have Billy."

"Who is Billy?"

"He is a new guard who came with Francis. He will not listen to your orders. You have no say in the guards."

"I am the boys' father, not you. So I will have a say in the guards."

"No, you won't. Carly wants the guards so they will answer to her."

"Fine. I will take this up with Carly then. I also would like to know why Johnny O'Brien is still alive?"

"Because he didn't betray us. If you want to get into that we will discuss it later." Sonny was about to say something, but Monica stepped into the waiting room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mom how is Elizabeth? She will be alright. We got the bullet out and patch her up. It didn't hit anything major. She will need physical therapy after she heels. She wants to go home. I told her only if someone can change her bandages and help with the kids.

I can do that and Francis he has had medical training.

OK let me give Francis the instructions and what you will need for her. You go in and see her. She is in room 4.

Jason walked down to the room and entered room. He stopped in his tracks. She had her eyes closed, her arm was in sling and she was laying on her good side. She just took his breath away on how beautiful she is even when she was shot.

I know you are their Jason come in and sit next to me.

How did you know?

Because I can feel it anytime you near me.

I know what you mean. How are you feeling?

Like I was shot.

You were and this is not joke.

I know its not. But I can feel how tense you are, I am just trying to get you to relax a little. Please sit next to me.

He walks over and sits next her takes her good hand. Some of tension from his body starts to leave him.

You not going to give me the danger speech are you.

No. I just want to tell you how much I love you. Thank you for protecting Morgan.

I love you too. I just saw him in the corner of my eye just standing their. I saw Sonny right next to him looking to see where the shots where coming. So I just grabbed him and cover him. I knew Paulie and Jack had the boys. I didn't know I was shot until Jamie moved me. What the hell was Sonny thinking?

You mean about Milo? Yeah, Jason why does he feel that he is invisible to all this?

I don't know. But I had to pull Milo off Morgan duty. He to loyal to Sonny, so he won't tell him no. I put Billy on him.

Thats one of Francis guys right? Yeah.

Good. Did Monica give you the forms yet so I can get out of here?

Francis is getting them. Can you tell me what happen ?

All I know is that we were talking to Sonny. He said something that Jamie didn't like, in fact neither did I. I heard two pops. I saw Paulie and Jack grab both boys, that is when I saw Morgan just standing their. So I went grabbed him and turned him towards the ground. Next thing I know is Jamie rolling me over that is when I felt pain in my shoulder.

Where was Sonny standing at the time? Right next to Morgan. Son of bitch. Jason, I am OK and so are the boys, thats all that matters.

I know it just that if Milo was their things would be different. What did Sonny say that you and Jamie didn't like?

It was part of the conversation that we where having with him. Can I tell you later when we are at home. Yes.

So lets get me out of here so I can go see my sons.

As Jason was about to go outside to see about the paper work he herd Johnny O arguing with Lucky.

I need to speak with Elizabeth about what happen, move out of my way.

No, not until her lawyer gets here am I going to let you question her.

Less then a week they are together and she is already in the hospital. Now I am here to question her so move it or I will arrest you.

Do you really want to question her or do you want to yell at her ?

As Lucky was about to speak, he heard someone call to him.

Oh I don't think so Detective Spencer, not until I check and make sure my client is up to talking. Now if you excuse me I am going in. Oh I talked to Mac, he told me to tell you not to question Elizabeth Webber until she is released from the hospital. I will set up a time for Mac to come by. Diana walked by Johnny, gave him a wink and walked into Elizabeth room.

Lucky decided to wait any how. He wanted to talk to her to make sure this is what she wanted. He knew the boys where in the park at the time of shooting. He just couldn't believe she was willing to put the boys lives in danger.

Carly decided to go to the hospital first. She sent Jax to penthouse to help with the boys. She was so mad at Sonny for not having the guard around. Again he put the boys in danger. As she rode up the elevator she tried to get herself together before facing Sonny. Then she has to try to see if she could talk with Jason and Elizabeth. As she got off the elevator she turned and saw Sonny, Francis, Johnny standing their. You can feel the tension in the air between the three. She didn't realize that Johnny was even alive. She walked over to them.

I can't believe you sent Milo to Kelly's instead of just walking with you through the park. How could you Sonny ?

He wasn't need Carly, we were only walking through the park. Has was I to know that Elizabeth would be their.

Sonny I don't care who was their you left Morgan unprotected. Another one of my children could of gotten killed. What is it going to take for you to understand that we will always need guards even if your in or out!!

Look I am out and sooner or later my enemies will realize that I have no power.

It doesn't matter who has the power Sonny, they just want revenge for all things you have done to them. I will tell you this, next time you have no guards on my kids I will take you to court and get full custody of them.

You do what you have to Carly, but with me out I might just get custody.

Yeah you go ahead and try. All I have to do is tell the Judge about the last two shootings and how you didn't protect the boys. All I can say is thank god Elizabeth was their this time.

Francis and Johnny who was listening both eyes shot up to Carly. Francis was the first to speak. Well, Carly if I was you I would make sure you say Thank you to Elizabeth.

Yeah, I hear you. I have a lot to say to Elizabeth about the way I have been acting. I just hope Jason lets me close enough to say everything.

Meanwhile in Elizabeth's room

Emily came in to see how Elizabeth was doing. Hey, I just heard how are you? I am fine.

What the hell happen ?

Long story, is it all right if I fill you in later.

Sure but as long as you are fine. I am.

So how is Nicholas doing?

He still has the infection. They are trying all different kind of medication but none of them are working. Patrick is running blood test to see why the medication is not working.

Well maybe you should ask your mom to look into also.

Yeah but I am going to see what Patrick has to say after this set of test. OK, but let me know if you need anything.

Just then Monica and Jason walks into Elizabeth room with her discharge papers.

OK Elizabeth you are ready to go. Francis has everything you need. Did you want me to change Jake's test for tomorrow ?

NO, Monica I want to still keep it. Jason will be with me so I think we should be OK. I just need to know what is going on with him.

Alright but if anything comes up call me.

Thank you Monica for everything. No problem Elizabeth I will see you tomorrow.

As Elizabeth was helped into the wheel chair and wheeled out of the room with Jason by her side she groaned when she saw who was in the hall way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you."

"Lucky, not right now. I thought Diane told you that she will call Mac and let them know when I could come down make a statement."

"I am not here about that."

"Then what is, Lucky?"

"Do you realize what kind of danger you put the boys into today?!!"

"Lucky, as far as I am concerned the boys are safe. We don't even know what happened and why."

Lucky got down on her level, which Jason didn't like. Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's good shoulder and squeezed to let her know he was there and would stop Lucky if he got out of control. Elizabeth put her hand over Jason's to let him know she knew he was there.

"Look, the way I see it is Jason is dangerous and you are putting the boys' lives at risk. Can you sleep at night knowing it may be the last night you may have the boys around? If you were not there to protect Morgan he would be dead right now!"

"That is true, Lucky. Morgan could be dead now if it wasn't for me, but I am not the one who sent his guard to Kelly's. My sons had their guards and they were well protected. I can sleep at night knowing men like Paulie and Jack are there to protect my boys. So do me a favor and go to hell!! Jason, I want to go see our boys now."

"Ok, let's go." They left Lucky with his mouth hanging open. As they were walking Jason thought how hard things had been for Elizabeth. It was like at every corner someone had an opinion about their life. Now with being shot it was going to get worse before it got better, but he was going to make sure that he was there along with her.

When they got to the elevator they saw Sonny, Carly, Francis and Johnny waiting. Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan.

"Please stop," she asked the nurse who was pushing her. Jason stopped, too, and knelt down next to her.

"Jason, please, just have Francis take me to the car. I just can't take another confrontation today, with all that had happened before the shooting, then being shot. I am just too exhausted to deal with them." He looked into her eyes and saw how really tired she was and the pain she was feeling.

"I am so sorry. I will have Francis take you to the car and I will be right behind you."

"Thank you, Jason, but, please, it's not your fault. I just can't take another person telling me that I don't belong in your life. I am so ready to snap."

"Let me go over and get Francis."

"Thank you." Jason walked over to Francis.

"Please take Elizabeth to the car and I will be right down. Don't let anyone bother her. She is exhausted."

"I understand. I will make sure no one bothers her."

"Thank you, Francis." Francis took Elizabeth down to the car. Jason headed over to Sonny and Carly.

"Look, I don't have the energy or time to deal with whatever problem you two are having. Sonny, we can meet tomorrow afternoon if you want to discuss Johnny O'Brien."

"Well, I would like to discuss it now, Jason."

"Right now I don't have time and that is all you're going to get. Either meet me tomorrow or don't. It's up to you.

Carly, whatever you have to say save it. I need to get Elizabeth home."

"Jason, I just came to say that I am so sorry for this morning and if you or Elizabeth need anything at all, please call. I promise not to say anything against Elizabeth or your relationship. I am headed to the penthouse to meet with Jax and Morgan. They stayed to give Cam someone to play with. They seemed fine. Before I go, is there anything I can get for your family for dinner or just groceries?"

"No, Johnny and Spinelli took care of everything. Maybe when Elizabeth is feeling better you can apologize to her."

"No problem. I will see you later. Bye." Jason and Johnny headed to the car and Johnny filled Jason in on everything.

"Jason, we have the penthouse across from you all set to go. Jamie went over to the house and picked up clothes for everyone for the next week. The only thing is she will talk with Elizabeth to see what else she will need. The refrigerator is all stocked, along with the cabinets. Georgie took the boys over there to show them the rooms so that they have a place to play."

"Good. Did they get the studio done for Elizabeth?"

"Yes, they did. Also, the secret room that connects both penthouses came out really good. It has been stocked with everything we need. Your old penthouse is done as well. Spinelli is out of the regretfully pink room. He moved downstairs next to the workout room until we have all the security upgraded then he will move into his room in your penthouse. Francis has his old room. Jamie and I moved into your old room. The spare bedroom is the medical room. I like that idea. Who came up with it?"

"Elizabeth did. She said it would be easier if one of us got hurt. I told her that is what safe houses are for. She told me that safe houses were for the guards, but that room is for family and close guards."

"Well, you'd think we were going to war with everything she has in there, but I guess it's a good thing she is a nurse. Jamie couldn't believe the red bag she has."

"What red bag?"

"When Jamie asked Elizabeth what to do with the wound she told her about the red bag. It's filled with all kinds of medical supplies. You could do surgery out of that bag. I have to say, Jason, I don't know why people don't think she is a match for you. She is thinking more on her feet than us guards. I always knew Lizbits was good for you and us guards." As they reached the car Jason turned towards Johnny.

"Listen, you and Francis are no longer guards. You are both family and partners to us."

"We know....old habits."

"Let's get her home to the boys."

"Yeah, let's go."

As they headed to the penthouse to see the boys Jason was glad his friends were here for them. He thought about what Johnny had said about Elizabeth and he was right. She thought about everything they needed and she even went one step further and kept a bag with her. She was his match in every way; she was his other half of his soul. He also knew that Johnny and Francis were the only true friends he has ever had. Spinelli was like a little brother. He would be damned if anyone, including Sonny, told him otherwise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth woke up with her shoulder in pain. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much. She had taken a pain pill about two hours before when she woke up. The only thing the pain medication was doing was making her sick to her stomach so she decided she would take ibuprofen instead. As she got up she felt Jason's side of the bed and it was empty. She went to go get ready knowing they would have to take Jake to get his test done.

Jason was downstairs with the boys. He was glad that Georgie stayed over to help out. This way she could stay with Cam while they took Jake for his test. With so many changes going on in the boys' life Georgie was a constant for the boys' besides them. He was glad that she was able to help them out. He knew that Mac was not happy about her staying with them, but he knew that she was safe because of everything that happened to her in the park. If it hadn't been for Johnny Z coming on the scene, Georgie would have been dead. While Johnny was fighting off the person who was trying to strangle her, Marco came on the scene and helped them. The guy got away, but both men were glad that Georgie was breathing again. Since then Marco had become a shadow guard for Georgie. He treated her like a little sister. Jason was glad that they got along. It reminded him of the friendship that Elizabeth has with Francis. He looked up he saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs. He noticed the slight pain in her eyes.

"Hey. Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a little better."

"Elizabeth, don't lie to me. I can see the pain in your eyes."

She sighs, "I took some pain medicine a few hours ago, but it's only making my stomach sick so I took some ibuprofen. I am hoping that will help. How are the boys?"

"Good. Georgie has Jake all set and Cam is next door playing with Spinelli."

"I thought Spinelli was moving in here."

"He will this week. He just wanted to get everything else that was needed done first."

"Good. I am going to get something to eat. Then, can you help me change my bandages?"

"No problem. I have breakfast warming in the oven for you."

"Great."

General Hospital -

Emily was beside herself. She was trying to figure out why Nikolas' infection wasn't getting better. They decided to give his medication through his IV. She was hoping this would work. As she went to her mother's office to talk to her she thought about everything going on. She hoped that Jason and Elizabeth was doing good this morning. She knew her brother would be going crazy about the shooting and she just hoped he wouldn't fall back to old habits of pushing her best friend away. She entered her mother's office and saw her going over things for the clinic. In memory of Alan they decided to open a free clinic down near the docks. So far it had been successful.

"Hey, Mom."

"Emily, how is Nikolas doing?"

"They are trying something new so I am waiting it out. How is the clinic doing?"

"Good, but we have been having some people come back week after week of having a sinus infection and they aren't getting any better. It seems that they aren't taking the medication that is supplied to them. I have Dr. Hunter looking into it. He thinks maybe they are selling it to get money."

"I don't think that is the case."

"Alright, let me know if I can do anything."

"I will be taking care of Nikolas."

"I have to get going. Jason and Elizabeth should be here soon."

"Alright, tell them I will see them later. I hope everything goes well for them."

"So do I, Emily."

"Bye, Mom."

-Docks -

Lucky was going to meet Sam down on the docks to talk about what she had found out. As he was walking down the stairs he was thinking about all that changes that have accrued. The one thing he decide was that he was going to keep Sam in his life. He trusted her and hoped they could build a good relationship.

"Hey, Sam."

"Lucky, how are you?"

"I am doing good."

"I am glad, I am sorry about the boys."

"Well, I think it's for the best right now. I am still struggling with them being in his life."

"Lucky, I just can't believe she is putting the boys in danger."

"I know, but I can't worry about that."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if we still had a chance?"

"Yes, we do, Sam. I want us to work this out."

"I am glad."

"Alright, let's talk about what you wanted to meet about."

"Lucky, I was at the clinic and I overheard Dr. Hunter talking to one of the nurses. She said it seems that people aren't getting better. Dr. Hunter thinks that they might be selling the medicine on the streets. However, I got a chance to talk to one of the mothers that has a sick child and she said that the medicine isn't working. I was wondering if you heard anything."

"No, we haven't heard anything down at the station."

"Maybe this is something we can work on together, Lucky?"

"You know, that would be great, but if this gets too dangerous then you need to step aside and let the PCPD handle it."

"Alright."

"So, where do you want to start, Sam?"

"I think we should start at the clinic."

"Ok. Let's go."

--- Hospital --

Elizabeth, Jason and Jake walked off the elevator and headed to Monica's office. They were there to get Jake's test done. Elizabeth was hoping Monica would find nothing wrong with him.

They knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

"Hey, mom, are you ready?"

"Yes. Ok, I am going to take Jake to get his test done. Why don't you two wait here."

"Alright."

-- Somewhere in Port Charles --

"Mr. Monroe, it's good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Miss Zacharra, I have another shipment coming in. I want to be sure you are going to handle it."

"I don't want anything to happen to it. It's the first one by cargo ship."

"No problem. I will make sure that we get it docked."

"I hope so. If anything happens to this shipment you will be the first person I see."

"Don't you worry."

-- Hospital --

Elizabeth was pacing in Monica's office waiting for Monica and Jake to come back.

"Elizabeth, why don't you sit down and rest."

"I will when they get back." As she was about to say more Monica came walking in with Jake.

"Hey, we are back. He did such a good job." Jason was first to speak.

"How did it go?"

"Well, let's sit down. Emily should be here in minute. She's going to take Jake to get a snack so we can talk." They heard a knock and Emily walked in.

"Hey, Jake, do you want to come with Aunt Emily to get a snack?" Jake walked over to Emily, took her hand and the two were off.

Jason and Elizabeth sat across from Monica.

"I ran the test and what I can see is Jake does have a heart condition. The left valve does not look like it's open all the way. That is why he is squatting when he plays. It gives time for his heart to pump the blood to the right side. I am thinking the first course of action is to try medication." Jason spoke first.

"If the medication doesn't work, then what?"

"He may need a heart transplant."

Both Elizabeth and Jason sucked in their breath on what Monica was saying.

"But I don't want to get that far head. Let's start with the medication for two weeks and see how he does." Both parents nodded their heads.

"Mom, will you be handling his case?"

"Yes, I will oversee his case, but I feel we need someone else, too. I am too close to this case. I am already consulting with a doctor from Saint Francis. He is Dr. Smith. He is the best in the field and he has had good responses on this type of condition. He is the one who gave me the information about the medication. He will have copies of all of Jake's medical records if that is ok with both of you."

"No, that will be fine. Thank you again, Monica."

"You're very welcome. I am going to join Emily and give you both some time. If you have any questions please call me. I will see you both soon." Monica got up and walked out to give the parents time to adjust to the info that was given to them.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?"

"Oh, Jason, how did I not pick up on this sooner?"

"Hey, you heard what Dr. Leo said yesterday."

"I know, but he's my baby, Jason. Look at how much time you have lost with him and now he has a heart problem. I am so sorry for everything." Elizabeth started sobbing.

"Hey, we agreed together and now we are together because you didn't give up. I am going to have a long time with Jake." He took her good hand in his. "I promise we are in this together. If you start to feel like things are falling apart, lean on me. Let me give you the strength you need."

"Jason, you are my rock. If I feel like I am falling apart I will hold on to you as tight as I can, but, please, don't hold your feelings inside you because I am falling apart. If you feel like you need to close yourself off, please know I am here to do the same for you. We will give each other strength to get through this."

"If we both are falling apart know that we have other people to lean on. We have Monica, Emily, Spinelli, Johnny, Jamie and Francis, Georgie and Johnny Z. We will get through this together, Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you always, Jason. Let's go get Jake, go home and be with our family."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The last two weeks have flew by. Elizabeth shoulder was feeling better. She had gone back to work part time, all she was aloud to do was paper work and filing. Which was fine for her. Her life has changed so much in the last few months she was glad to be working less. She remember when Carly came by to talk with her.

Flashback

_Paulie was at the door, "Elizabeth Mrs. Jacks is here to see you. Do you want me to let her in?"_

"_Well that depends on her attitude."_

"_Elizabeth I promise not to call you muffin. I have flowers, chocolate from Francis, Jax said these are you favorite."_

"_Well since you have chocolate and they are my favorite you can come in. But Carly if you start with Jason no good for you. Paulie will kick your ass out of here."_

_Carly came in with boutique of flowers in one hand and huge box of chocolates. _

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Much better, Thank you."_

"_I don't know where to start so I will start with I am sorry for treating you the way I did." _

"_Go on, I am listening."_

"_Your not going to make this easy are you?"_

"_No, you haven't made it easy for me."_

"_I think I was hurt that he never shared the fact that he had a son. I know I would have gone off and both of you trying to keep him safe. Its just when Sam came and told me I just saw red."_

" _I can understand that. She hasn't made this easy, but I didn't expect her to."_

"_I just felt like he was shutting me out of his life. But after talking with Jax and he made some good points I realized I was wrong, if I want to be part of his life with his family then I need to make peace."_

"_Well this is a good start." She gave Carly a nice smile to reassure her._

"_I also need to apologize for the way I was when I saw you in the hospital when you had the fire. I didn't mean those things, your a great mother Elizabeth and I am glad Jason has you."_

"_Thank you Carly."_

"_Listen since we buried the past there are some rules. I just want you to respect Jason and I relationship and family."_

"_I can do that. If you feel I am interfering then let me know."_

"_Good"_

_After laying the ground rules, Elizabeth had told Carly about Jake. They only told the inner group, Johnny, Jamie, Francis, Spinelli and Georgie. But she felt that if Jason need some one it would be Carly. After they where done talking they decide to get together on Friday night with both families for Pizza night. It was becoming a tradition in the Morgan house to have everyone over on Friday night. So know they include the Jax's family. Carly was glad she invite Jax also. Just maybe Jax was right, Carly may end up with friend in Elizabeth. _

_End of flashback_

As the rest of the week went Elizabeth notice that Jake was not getting any better with the medication. But she did as Monica said and wrote everything down that they notice. She was glad that he will be seeing her today. In fact they arranged for Dr. Smith to be their as well. She knew that Jason was busy the last week trying to figure out who shot at them in the park. Johnny Z had become some useful for Jason. He's been giving him information regarding his father business. It help and really think that Trevor was behind both shooting. They just wasn't sure if Anthony knew and that is what Johnny was trying to find out. She also notice that Georgie and Johnny was getting close to each other. But he told Jason that he would keep his distant until they could get Johnny out from under his father. He was to afraid that his father would use her to get him in line. The tension between Jason and Sonny was getting worst. Sonny was upset with Jason for letting Johnny O'Brien live even after Jason explained everything. So he told Sonny that nothing else need to be explained further.

She felt bad that Cam and Jake didn't spend any time with Lucky since he found out that Jason was in their lives. In fact Lucky said he was to busy working on case and he was working a lot more. Even though he didn't spend much time in the past with the boys they had always counted on once week lunch but he wasn't even keeping that. Since that wasn't happening Jason decide to pick up the slack, taken Cam and Jake to Kelly's himself. So now they have a "boys lunch" that included Jason, Cam, Jake, Franny, Johnny O. and Spinelli. So far they met two times, all Cam could talk about is how he loved having them all their. They would go on the day Elizabeth had to work. As she finish getting everything together to go meet Jason at the hospital she was happy that they where finally a family and her boys where taking to the new people in their lives.

-- Sam Penthouse --

Lucky was pacing back forth wait for Sam to come home. They have been working night a day on the case and they finally had a break in it. The only thing he didn't like was that Mac didn't know about it. In fact he took a leave of absent which he didn't tell anyone about. But if he could get evidence then he could get Mac involved. As he was waiting he was thinking how he liked working under the radar. They didn't do anything illegal but they went a little further than he could if he was on duty. He felt bad that he wasn't spending any time with Cam or Jake but he just felt that they had everything they needed. He liked not thinking of the responsibility of being a father now he understood why his dad like taking off. But he was still upset with Elizabeth for bring the boys into Morgan world. He was hoping that some how this all tied in with Morgan organization and they can take him down. Sam entered the house all happy.

"Lucky, I think I found our in !!"

"Great what did you find out."

"I found out that a shipment is coming here in one week. Since we missed the last one. I got you a job as a dock worker and me as the supervisor to make sure the shipment is moved quickly. I think this shipment has the fake medication."

"Alright we can do this. Lets go over everything to make sure nothing happens."

"OK, Lucky."

--Hospital---

Jason and Elizabeth where in the examining room with Jake waiting for Monica and Dr. Smith. Jason was pacing back forth. First he hated hospital second he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Did you bring the list ?"

"Yes I did. Would you quiet the pacing your making me nervous."

"I am sorry."

"No, I am just anxious about everything."

"I felt so bad when the nurse came to take his blood."

"I know Jason but she asked to be resigned to another room. You have to stop that growl that you do, you are scaring the staff. Now we have Epiphany for now on. Which I don't mind she the only one that will growl back at you."

"But they where hurting him, I don't like it."

"I realize that but they had to do it. Look he is better now."

"Do they do that to Cam too ?"

"Yeah and they get shots too."

"Well next time they have to get shots let me know I want to be here for them."

"Well I think about as long as you leave your gun at home because I don't want you getting arrested because you shot the nurse."

"Why ?"

"Because Cam starts crying once the doctor leaves and the nurse comes in and gets the order, he know that shots are coming."

"Oh, I see."

Jason just hated that boys had to go through all this he would do it just so the boys didn't feel the pain. Monica and Dr. Smith came walking in.

"How is everyone today ?"

"Good Monica, Mom."

"Jason and Elizabeth this is Dr. Smith."

"Hi nice to meet you, this must be Jake."

" Yes."

Dr. Smith remind Elizabeth of Alan, Jason father the only difference was Dr. Smith had all gray hair.

"So I had the nurse come in to take some blood to run some test. Bye the way Jason I spoke to the nurse to let her know you didn't mean to growl at her." Monica had said with a giggle.

"Real funny Mom."

"So the reason why we took the blood is so I can see the level of medication from what we ran two weeks ago. Jason where did you get Jake medication filled ?"

"Here at the hospital why?"

"Well we found no trace of medication in his blood. But we found other things that shouldn't been in his blood. Like too much iron."

"What are you saying Monica, Elizabeth had asked."

"Well in the last few days Patrick has been investigating our pharmaceutical supplies. We are finding that half of the medication has been tampered with. How ?"

"We don't know. We called our distributer and they said they checked everything. They think something happens during the shipment."

"Mom what about Jake ?"

"Well we need to run the test I ran two weeks ago and see what kind of damage has been done. I am so sorry we didn't know what was happening."

"Mom did you call Mac about this?"

"Yes he is meeting with Dr. Drake right now."

"Dr. Smith spoke up, lets get Jake started on the test. He turns to Monica, you told me Elizabeth is a nurse here?"

"Yes."

"How about she helps me run the test, you and your son go find out whats happening with the investigation."

"Elizabeth turns to Jason, is that OK with you ?"

"Yes. This way I can help Mom. You can stay with Jake for the test. OK lets go."

Jason and Monica head towards her office. She called to have Patrick and Mac meet them their. As they entered her office they where their waiting. "Patrick what did you find out ?"

"Well after going through everything here and at the clinic we had to get rid of seventy percent of our medication. Also Mercy is having the same problem. We gave Mac all the medication that is not good. We kept samples of them all to have them tested. Our distributer is the same as Mercy. Our distributer said we can get a shipment to us but they think maybe its the company the are using."

Jason stood their listing to them talk about everything. Maybe he can use his men to get what they need with Mac help he thought. Jason decide to speak up.

"What if we use my resource along with Mac's to get this special shipment ?"

Monica turned towards Mac, "will you work with Jason to gets our supplies as well as Mercy ?"

"Yes I will."

"Now how are we going to find out who is changing out the medication?" Patrick had asked.

"Who is the shipping company they use ?" Mac had asked.

"They said it was one out of Buffalo called SRMK Shipping."

"Jason have you ever heard of them?" Mac had asked.

"No but if you want I can have Spinelli do some research."

"Do it, you will get more doing it your way."

"Mac do you have a undercover cop that people don't know about, if they where to get a job with them?"

"I have a new cop starting tomorrow. His name is Harper. I can call him tell him to stay out of the station. But I will need for him to go some where and stay low, he will be here in about half hour."

"Have him stay at Jake's. Ask for Jake. I will have one of my guys that are new to the area, but know all the players meet with him and they can work together getting a job with this shipping company."

"Can I ask you why your helping us?"

"Because one of my sons have been on medication for two weeks instead of helping him it did the opposite. Its personal but I will not risk my mens life for revenge. But this is my territory and no one brings drugs in with out me knowing." He said this with the a controlled voice letting Mac know he mean it.

"So we are going to share information."

"As as long it doesn't effect my business."

"Alright then lets do this."

Monica has never watch Jason do business and for the first time she was proud of him. As she was about to say something her phone rang.

"Dr. Quartermain, OK we will be right down. Jason their done with Jake lets go see what Dr. Smith has come up with."

Jason turns to Mac. "I will call Johnny and Francis have them meet you at my old penthouse. I will be their after Jake appointment."

"OK. Jason good luck."

"Thank you."

As they entered the examining room, Jason made eye contact with Elizabeth and he knew this was not going to be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jason immediately went to Elizabeth and took her hand. "Where Jake ?"

"Emily took him to see Nicholas." OK.

"So tell me what you found out Dr. Smith."

"We ran the test and the medication didn't work, in fact it did more damage to the heart. The left valve that we were trying to get to open more is now closing up instead. We will put him on new medication that we will test before giving him. Elizabeth had one of her friends bring the medication he was taking and we will have it tested to see what was in it."

Jason looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes that she was keeping at bay. He just squeezed her hand to give her some support.

Jason turned to Dr. Smith, "So with the new medication will he get better ?"

"No its just to give us more time to look for a heart for him. I am sorry usually with the right medication we will have a few years before he would of need a heart."

"So what happens now ?"

Jason was trying to be strong for him and Elizabeth, he was ready to go out find these people who are changing the medication because he will hunt down everyone involved and show them who not to mess with. Elizabeth knew Jason was trying to keep everything in control so she just held his hand more letting him know she right here too.

"Now we have to give him new medication and monitor him. We will put him on the donor list for heart transplant. Elizabeth mention that his birthday is coming she would like him home. I agree since she is a nurse and I will be staying in town. All he needs right now is medication and to be monitor. She wanted to set his room up with everything he would need if anything should happen. The only condition is if I feel he needs to be hospitalize then we will do it. I will come by everyday and check on him. Since you are Monica son and that is her grandson I will do that as personal favor."

"Thank you Dr. Smith."

"Your welcome."

"Where will you be staying ?"

"Monica was nice to offer a room at her house, well she called it a Mansion."

"Good."

Monica and Dr. Smith left the room giving the parents time to digest everything.

"Jason are you OK ?"

"I just can't believe someone is out their messing with people lives this way. Is that was wrong with Nicholas ?"

"Yes that is how Patrick started putting things together. Then Dr. Hunter telling Monica about the clinic. So I talked to Epiphany and I am going to take a leave of absent until Jake is better. This way I can be with him."

"What ever you think is best. I will be their to help with Cam and Jake."

"I know. I am going to set his room up with the supplies the hospital is sending over. I want him on the same floor that we sleep. With medical staff coming over to check on him, I don't want people to see the medical room we have."

"Sound good."

"I just can't believe that my little baby needs a heart, I swear Jason when we find out who is doing this I am going to rip their heart out."

"Elizabeth we will find out and don't worry they will pay in the worse way I don't care who it is."

They held each other letting out their anger and then they both cried for their son. They knew they need to let it out here before facing the world that was waiting for them. Both knowing that they need to draw strength from each other. As Elizabeth pulled away and looked up at him.

"Jake will get a new heart and he will live a very long time because he has a strong family pulling for him."

"Yes he does"

As they finished Elizabeth want to make sure she told him everything her and Monica talked about.

"Listen Monica called Robin to let her know about the medication. Her medication is fine since she has been getting it over seas. But I think you should either have Lainey call Sonny to come in for a check up or you tell him."

"I'll tell Lainey. How about we take Jake home, I'll meet with Mac then after we go for ride. I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Sounds good lets go."

Jason Old Penthouse {I am trying to come up with a new name}

Francis answer the door, "Commissioner Scorpio, please come in. Jason just called he should be here in 15 minutes."

"Great. Did your guy meet up with Harper ?"

"Yes. The person who will be working with Harper is Justin. He is one of the best we have for this. Here is file, Jason ask that I give as much as information we can give."

" Wow, he was with the FBI?"

"Yes he was. He joined us about two years ago. He already made contact with captain of the ship. They both got a job for the next shipment which will be next week. They are going to be meeting with the dock workers and ship workers this week."

"Good did we find out who owns this shipping company?"

"Yes, but I would like to wait for Jason on that, if its OK with you ?"

"Thats fine."

"From the file we put together on Harper he seems to be good detective."

"Yes he is. I am hoping that he will be able to come up with what is going on. Is your guy going to be carrying?"

"Yes but from what I understand Harper had requested it since that is the only back up he will have."

"I agree I just wanted to make sure. Do you still have a guard on my daughter?"

"Yes we do. Would you like one on Maxie as well?"

"Good, I will check with Maxie about the guard, I know Georgie is comfortable with her guard."

"Marco is her guard, he is good, in fact, he turned towards Johnny, do you have Marco file ?"

"Yeah let me get a copy. Here you go Francis."

"Thank you. I wouldn't do this with any of our men, but since he is guarding Georgie I only think its fair for you to know him."

"Thank you."

As he was about to say something, Jason came walking through.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.

Mac stood up, "hey how did everything go with Jake?"

"Not very well because of the medication it did more damage to his heart. So now we have to face getting him a new heart. Mac how did you deal with it back when Maxie was going through it?"

"It was hard but we had our family, friends, each other to lean on. If you need anything at all or just to talk I am here."

"Thank you Mac. So what do we have ?"

Francis walks over to give him the information, he knew that once Jason saw who owed the company all hell is going to break loose. Jason took the file and read it. Then read it again. "Son of a Bitch !"

Same time over at the Morgan Penthouse

Elizabeth went over to answer the door. "Hey Emily come on in. How is Nicholas doing ?"

"Much better."

"Oh good."

"So what brings you by ?"

"Well do you remember Sky leaving us the piers ?"

"Yes, in fact we had Spinelli come up with a corporation that couldn't be traced."

"Yes, still nobody knows about it but I got a message from a shipping company that wants to dock to unload some pharmaceutical supplies."

"I wonder if that is the same company that Jason and Mac are investigation."

"What?"

"I will explain later but lets go over to the other penthouse. I totally forgot that we decide to be partners in the piers. Jason doesn't even know. With everything going on I just forgot about it.

"Don't worry he will not be mad."

"I hope not."


	16. Chapter 16

Note: So it was a little confusing with the piers and shipping company. Just so you know Elizabeth & Emily company has nothing to do with the fake drugs at all. You will see in the next few chapters who are the teams and what side everyone is on.

Chapter 16

As Jason was about to tell Mac who owns the shipping company, the door open and Elizabeth and Emily walk through.

"Elizabeth is everything OK?"

"Yes, Sorry to interrupt but I think we might be able to help with the investigation."

"This should be good", Mac had said.

"What is it Elizabeth," Jason said.

He can see how nervous she was.

"First, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you with everything going on, I just forgot."

"OK, but what did you forget to tell me."

"When Sky left, she signed the piers to Emily and I. We had Spinelli do a dummy corporation so nobody knew it was us. Sky wanted to give it to you but with Sonny involved she thought this was better. Emily just received a request from a company called "SRMK Shipping" company to unload a shipment of pharmaceutical supplies for next week."

Mac jumped to his feet, "did you call them back yet ?"

"No, I wasn't sure what to do, no one never contact us before that is why I came to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was standing their looking at Jason waiting for him to say something. He turned towards her and gave her a smile that it was OK. He knew that Elizabeth had a lot going on since they got together, he knew under normal things she would of told him.

"I can see why Sky left it to you Emily, but why Elizabeth?"

"That was me. I didn't want to handle the piers by myself and with Nicholas being sick I had asked Elizabeth. She handled everything with Spinelli, he didn't know why we wanted the company for. He thought it was for Nicholas."

"Well this works out well for us," Jason said. "How are you communicating with them?"

"By Email, that is how Spinelli set it up."

"Good, can we use the piers ?" Emily looked at Elizabeth she nod her head.

"Yes, In fact we want to sign them over to you Jason. Now that Sonny is not in the picture."

"That fine. OK" lets go Em we will see you all later. As Elizabeth was about to leave Mac called for her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you so much for letting us know about the email, also I heard about Jake. I just wanted to let you know that if you need any advise or someone to talk I am here. I have been were you and Jason are so if you need me just call."

Elizabeth eyes teared up a little she always liked Mac.

"Thank you Mac, we really appreciated it. I'll let you guys get back to this. Its very important to find out who is doing this. Monica called Robin, her medication is fine. Is Maxie taken any for her heart ?"

"I already talked to her she went to see Monica. I hope everything OK."

"I am sure it will be. Thank you Mac."

Elizabeth and Emily left. Mac turned around to talk them to see what the new plans where.

"So who owns the shipping company?"

"Sonny and Ric," Jason answered.

"OH. I wonder if they know what is being shipped?"

"I don't know but we will find out Mac."

"So how are we going to work this now that we have the upper hand ? Mac had asked."

Jason looked at Francis and Johnny who where talking in whisper then turned and nod to Jason. Francis spoke to them on the plan he just went over with Johnny.

"I think we should hire a new crew for this shipment. One that Sonny or Ric would not know. Mac do you have team that can work with us ?"

"Yes I can, how many are you looking for?"

"About three people. That will give us 6 total with the rest of us set up in the warehouse watching. Then we have Harper and Justin as well."

"Alright I will give you the names when I get back to the office."

"Mac I just have one request" Jason had said.

"What is it."

"I don't want Lucky in on this. We don't work well together."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, he is on a leave of absent. I thought you knew."

"No I didn't but, Thank you."

"Alright I will call you later with the team."

"Good." As Mac walked out, Jason turned to the other two in the room.

"I want to know what Lucky is been up to. Who is the go between Justin and us?"

"Jake is the go between. She will receive the messages at the bar and pass them on."

Johnny spoke for the first time, "I thought Jake retired?"

"She did but she found out I took over for Sonny and getting back with Elizabeth she decide to come out of retirement. I got Coleman to sell it back to her for a nice price. She will come in handy no one knows what kind of information that women could pick up."

"Good I am glad I always like her."

"I am going over to get Elizabeth to take her out on the bike. Johnny are you and Jamie still babysitting?"

"Yes Jamie is their right know. Also Franny is going to stay close just in case."

"OK good. Have Spinelli add Lucky to the list. I will. Lets go."

Morgan Penthouse

As Jason, Johnny, Francis enter the penthouse to find Elizabeth and Jamie sitting on the couch talking while the kids where playing on the rug area.

"Hey, are you ready to go Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Jamie is going to order dinner from Kelly's for later do you want your usual?"

"Yes, Thank you."

"OK we will be back in an hour, if you need us call Jason cell phone. See everyone later."

Jamie turned to Johnny and Francis "so Elizabeth started to fill me in on what is happening. What plan do you have?"

Francis spoke up. "We have Justin and Detective Harper working for the shipping company that will be bring in the pharmaceutical next week. Emily and Elizabeth own the piers that they want to dock at to unload it. So we are putting a team together of three of our men and three of PCPD. We will be in the warehouse located near the piers. That is where you come in Tinker, we need a list to give Spinelli of what is need for surveillance and tracking on the all items that are unloaded. Also we will need something to be put aboard the ship just in case it doesn't unload all the shipment."

"OK I will get started on that while we watch the boys."

"We also have Spinelli checking into Lucky he took a leave of absent."

As Jamie hears this she goes through her mental check list of who is connected to him, "well maybe we should add Sam McCall to the list as well."

"Good idea, lets order dinner for all of us."

Sam Penthouse

"So we have everything covered for next week right Sam?"

"Yes we also picked up two more new workers they told me about Harper and Justin. They want the shipment unloaded quickly. They have three different orders. One is to go to General Hospital, Mercy and anther to warehouse. We will need to follow the warehouse one. I will try to get you on that team."

"I was at General Hospital yesterday to find out any information I over herd one of the doctors say that some of prescriptions are fake. So I think we are on the right trail."

"Do you know what piers they will be using?"

"Well they are waiting for the owner of the old Alkarzar pier's to give them permission."

"I wonder who owns it?"

"I tried to do some digging but came up with nothing."

"Are you going to go to Mac about any of this?"

"No not until we know what are the crates that will be going to warehouse."

"I am so glad we are doing this together."

"Me too."

Vista Point

"Jason that was the best ride I had in a long time."

"Yes it was, I think we both need to feel the wind tonight."

"So you said you had a few things to talk to me about."

"Well, yes. Come here and sit down."

As they look out over the overlook to see all the of Port Charles. "I never got the chance to do this right so I am going to do it now."

"Jason what are you talking about."

As Elizabeth turns to him, Jason is getting down on one knee. With the ring box in his hand, he couldn't believe he was so nervous about doing this.

"Elizabeth this place holds so many special memories for us, like our first kiss. I never though a person like me with a life I have would find someone like you, my angel. All these years I convinced myself that you where to good to be with me. But the truth was I was sleeping walking through those years. That night when you came to me in August I finally woke up. You not only saved my heart but you woke up my soul. When you left that morning I knew that I didn't want to live my life with out you. Since that night, I have gone to sleep thinking of you and wake up thinking of you. I know I told you that I love you but the truth is there are no words for the way I feel for you. You are my heart, my soul, my best friend. From this day forward you will always be my first, last and always. Will you marry me ?" Yes, I feel the same way as you do. I love you always.

Jason open the ring box. "I know this is going to sound weird but, I got this ring a long time go in Italy the first time I left Port Charles. After we met. When I saw the ring it reminded me so much of you. I bought in hoping that I would give it to you."

The ring had two side diamonds and red ruby diamond it was set in white gold.

"I had inscription put into when I bought it."

She looked into the band but couldn't see it because it was getting dark. "What does it say ?"

"EW – There are no words for the way I feel for you – JM. Even back then I knew I loved you, I just couldn't express it."

"Oh Jason, lets not look at the what ifs right ? This is perfect Jason. I love it."

They started the kiss of slow enjoying make love to her mouth next thing he knew his hands where under her shirt feeling her breast through the satin of her bra. She moans into his mouth. He tour his mouth away to get some air they held their foreheads together trying to come down their breathing and body. "I think we should head home have a quick dinner then kick everyone out."

"This way I can have my way with you."

"Well then lets get going."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kelly's

Johnny and Georgie was sitting a table enjoying their lunch talking about what they were going to do.

"Well, I have to go shopping for Jake's birthday gift; his birthday is Sunday. Are you going?" asked Georgie.

"Yes, Elizabeth invited me. Maybe we can shop together? I am not sure what to get him."

"We can. How about after your meeting?"

"That sounds good."

"I know that you can't tell me much about what you're doing, but how do you feel about everything that's going on?"

"Jason and the guys are really helping me out. They are teaching me and looking after me. I like working with them. I just want out from under my father's thumb."

"Well, I hope they can help you."

"Georgie, once I am out of my father's business will you go out with me?"

"You mean date?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't we doing that now?"

"No, right now we are just friends. I want to be able to walk to your door and hope for a good night kiss."

"I would like that, too."

"You understand why I don't do it now."

"Yes, it's to keep me safe from your father."

"I have no interest in Lulu. I just want to make it clear with you."

"Thank you. Johnny, I have no interest in other men just in case Lulu tells you different. I will wait for you."

"I am glad we are talking about this, Georgie."

"So am I."

"Well, I think we better get going. What time do you want to meet for shopping?"

"How about three o'clock."

"Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about right back here?"

"Good. I will see you then."

Ric's office

"Sonny, I am glad that you came to see me."

"Ric, let's just go over the deal we have."

"OK, we are running shipments in for Mr. Monroe. It's pharmaceutical supplies. We are waiting for a reply from the person who owns the Alcazar piers. Hopefully, we will find who owns them and maybe we can make a play for them."

"Yeah, that will be great. So what about this shipment of pharmaceuticals? I got a call from Lainey about my medication needing to be tested because medications are being replaced with fake ones."

"Well, I know that Mr. Monroe said that he keeps half of the product to be delivered to someone else. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No, as long its doesn't harm my family, I am willing to turn the other cheek. I just want to make some money and have a good shipping company. I also want those piers."

"Alright, then it's a go."

"Who is overseeing the shipment?"

"Our Captain, John Ryan. He hired the men to work the ship and shipment. They all went through a security check so we have a crew and are all set."

"Good. Keep in touch."

Sonny left thinking he was glad that Ric approached about being in the shipment business with him. At first he hesitated, but since he had nothing better to do he thought why not. Ric had warned him they might do some things that might not be on the up and up, but he didn't care. Sonny's whole life was never on the up and up. Just as long Kate stayed off his back about his business. When he told her about this new adventure she was very happy that he was getting along with his brother. They started to go over the wedding list on who would be going. She felt that Jason shouldn't be invited because of Jason's business. He was hurt because he didn't know who would be his best man then, but she mentioned Mike and he agreed. He didn't care one way or the other as long they got married. So off to anther meeting with Kate about the wedding.

Coffee shop office

Jason was sitting at the desk and Francis sat across from him going over all the information they received regarding the players in this pharmaceutical scam. The only person they didn't have a picture of was this Mr. Monroe. As Jason was about to question Francis on the file he had Johnny O. came into the office.

"Jason, what is girls night out? Why can't we go?"

Jason forgot tonight was the girls' night out. He wasn't worried. He knew Elizabeth needed this, but then he started to think who would be going and he groaned.

"The girls go to Jake's to blow off steam. They been doing this for a while. Why?"

"Because Jamie is going and I heard her on the phone with Lizbits and Jamie says, I can't wait for you to show me how to lick it, slam it and suck it. What the hell is Elizabeth into?"

Francis and Jason started laughing. They knew Johnny had no clue what they where talking about.

"They will be drinking tequila and the girls have a way of drinking."

"You are letting her do this?"

Francis spoke before Jason could because Jason was laughing so much. "Johnny, when was the last time we or even Jason could tell Lizbits she couldn't do something? Don't forget what happened the last time you told Jamie she couldn't do something!"

"Shut up, Francis!"

"What happened, Francis? I want to know."

"Well, when it comes to payback, Jamie is one sneaky bitch, not that I don't think of her as a little sister like Lizbits, but as soon as the words were out of O'Brien's mouth he paid dearly."

"Shut up, Francis."

"Tell me, Francis, I need to know."

"Well, a few days after him telling her that she couldn't do something, she shaved his balls while he was sleeping. Then she took his underwear and put itching powder in it. He had itchy balls all day. That was the last time he ever said those words."

Jason started laughing even harder knowing that Johnny had indeed met his match. That is how Max and Johnny Z found them. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Come on in."

"Max, I pulled you off of Michael because we need you for this shipment coming in next week."

"Ok, but just so you know, I know Mr. C went and met with Ric about it today."

"Ok, we will check with the bugs we have in Ric's office. Max, have you meet Jamie yet ?"

"Yes, I meet her the other day."

"She is getting us some tracking devices and that is where you come in. You're the best in the business on how to place them. Francis will go over what we know about the shipments."

"Alright, not a problem." Jason looked at Johnny Zacchara.

"Johnny, what did you find out?"

"Well, I don't think Trevor is behind the warehouse shooting like we thought. I heard Claudia talking to someone on the phone last night, a man named Mr. Monroe. The reason for the shooting was to remove Sonny from the organization so they can move in on the territory. What they didn't realize is how much respect and power you have with the men and the five families. They thought of you as someone who couldn't think on his own, one who only followed orders, just a brain damaged thug." Francis and the others just shook their heads.

Francis and all the other guards that worked for Sonny and Jason knew if it hadn't been for Jason this organization would have been taken over a long time ago. What people didn't realize was that Jason was the one who got Sonny to see things the right way. When Sonny would go off on revenge and things got out of control it was Jason who had to bring him back from the edge. That is why Johnny never met his death and how Francis got out when he needed it. Jason knew Johnny didn't betray them and Francis just couldn't deal with Sonny's selfishness. Jason took care it for them so when Jason called them to tell them what was going on they decided to come home to help their friend who always believed in them, no matter what.

Johnny O. spoke this time. "Well, they always thought that of Jason. That is why he will have a strong, loyal organization. I have to ask you, Johnny, when this comes to an end will you try to save your sister?"

"No, because the next thing I have to tell you will seal the deal for her death and I will not stand in your way. The shooting at the park was from Claudia and the target was Morgan. The reason because they couldn't get to Michael was because Max was always around, but they knew with Morgan Sonny would relax on the guard. He was not to be killed, only wounded, and added for distraction. Instead, Elizabeth was hit. That is when they realized that they can't break into your organization. Even with the woman you love hit you still had everything covered. But, now they don't need to go after you because they have Sonny where they want him. The only problem is they are hoping Sonny owns the piers. I have no doubt they will try to control Sonny through his family. He just doesn't realize who he is in bed with. He knows Mr. Monroe, but he doesn't know about Claudia. I don't even think Ric knows, but I am not sure."

"Well, then, they will have us to deal with since we are the owners. Anything else?"

"No, nothing else."

"Johnny, up the guards on everyone, including the children. Also, Francis, girls night out is tonight. I will need you to go along with Max."

"No problem."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because the girls don't want us there so I am sending the next best two."

"Johnny, your sister will be taken care of at some point after this shipment comes in next week."

"I understand."

"How is the special shipment going for the hospital?"

"It will be here early tomorrow. We are set and ready for it." Johnny O. had said.

"Johnny, if you find out anything else let us know."

"I will. Thank you for helping me out, Jason."

"Diane is trying to see if she can get your father's release overturned on your behalf. If we can get him back into lock-up and deal with Claudia you will be free to run the organization."

"Well, I have been thinking about that. Would you buy me out? I don't want it. I want a life where I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder. I'd rather that you take it than have someone else come in and take it. The only person we will have a problem with is Trevor. I know that I will have guards around, but I just don't want the business."

"I will have to talk it over with Johnny and Francis, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. You will have our full support until we decide what to do."

"Thank you. I have to go meet Georgie to go shopping."

"Wow, you're going shopping with Georgie?" Johnny O. asked.

"It must be love" Francis chimed in.

"We are going shopping for Jake's birthday gift. Just so you know, there will be no dating until everything is taken care."

"Did you tell her that?" Francis asked. He didn't want Georgie and Johnny going through what Jason and Lizbits went through.

Johnny got all red in the face. "Yes, I took your advise and told her today at lunch. It went very well. You were right; she feels the same way."

"Good. I don't think I could take another couple who took ten years to get together."

"Hey, our situation was different."

"Yeah, you would believe that, Morgan."

"Alright, I have to go. See you all on Sunday if I don't see you sooner."

"Have a good time." Jason said.

Morgan Penthouse

"So what should I wear tonight?"

"Well, it's a run down bar. I am wearing my hip huggers, red shirt and black boats."

"Good, then I will have to pull my jeans, top and boats out, too."

"I am so glad you're coming with us. It will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, Johnny didn't seem to happy about it. I think he thinks the two of us will cause trouble. I don't why he would think that."

"I don't either."

Both girls started laughing.

"So tell me, how do you like the self defense that I am showing you?"

"I like it. I feel more confident with myself."

"Good, how do you like the gun we picked out?"

"I like it. It was like it was made just for me. I know I won't use, it but I am glad to know I have it."

"Listen, Elizabeth, you have great instincts and you keep a clear head. You listen to everything the guards tell you. That is good. It makes their job easier to protect you and the boys."

"That day in the park was the first time I knew that my boys would be protected. Then I saw Morgan standing there and everything kicked in for me. I didn't even feel the bullet hit my shoulder, not until you moved me."

"You know, I couldn't believe all the supplies you had in that bag. When did you start carrying that around? Johnny said Jason didn't even know about it."

"The day after the shooting at the warehouse. I went to pharmaceutical store and bought everything that I could think of."

"Well, Johnny was pretty proud of that bag."

"Yeah, well, I have patched Jason up more times with less than what is in that bag. I just wanted to make sure from now on I have what I need at all times."

"I better head over and get ready for tonight."

"See you later Jamie."

Ric's Home

Ric was waiting for his informant to get back to him about who owned the piers. If he could find out maybe he could make them an offer. His phone rang.

"Ric Lansing"

"Ric, this is Joe. I finally found a lead on those piers. It looks like an Emily Quatermaine and Elizabeth Webber own them."

"Really. Did you find out where they are right now?"

"No, but I went to the hospital to see if they were working and found out they are getting together with some other women and going to place called Jake's tonight."

"Good, I will take it from here. Good job."

"Did you want me to look into anything else for you?"

"No, not at this time. Good bye."

So Skye thought she was slick and gave the piers to Emily and Elizabeth. 'Well, I guess I will have to go to Jake's tonight and see if I can talk Elizabeth into selling to me. That is when they will be the most vulnerable. I just have to find away to distract her guard. Maybe I can get a few dock workers that work for me to help with that. It's going to be a great night at Jake's.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Morgan Penthouse

Jamie, Johnny and Francis walk in, "is Elizabeth ready ?"

"Yeah she will down in a minute" Jason answered from the floor where he was playing with both boys. Cam looked up to see them.

"Uncle Franny, daddy said you can't stay you have to do girls night?"

"I have to go with your mommy and Aunt Jamie to make sure they stay safe."

"OH. Uncle Johnny you stay with us for boys night?"

"Yes I am."

"Good I go get my new trains Aunt Jamie bought me she said that you have a set too and you know how to hook it up."

Johnny looked at Jamie who was trying not to laugh. Johnny never told anyone that he had a train set.

"Yes I do. Do you need help getting it?"

"Yes its in my room."

"Alright I will be right their. Tinker, I guess I will see you later. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Sure I have Franny here to keep us in line."

"Yeah OK." He went over gave her kiss to let her know that he loved her and to keep safe.

Elizabeth came down the stairs and Jason all could do was stare. Francis groan, Oh this is trouble he thought. Johnny turned towards Elizabeth, "I hope you have a sweater to go with that top ?"

It was a red shirt with a very low v neck. It hugged her form just right and stop just above her belly button. Just enough to show off her tone stomach.

"Oh Johnny it get to warm at Jake's I just want to be comfortable."

"Jason are you going to let her go out like that?"

"O'Brien you did not just say that did you?" Jamie had asked.

"No, Tinker just a slip of the tongue."

"Good because remember the last time you told a women that."

"Yes I do." Francis and Jason started to laugh and Johnny glared at both of them to stop.

Jason went over and hugged Elizabeth and whisper in her ear.

"If I knew you be dressing like that I would have the bar closed to everyone except us."

"Just remember I only want one man tonight and that will be you. So make sure the boys are in bed this way when I am little tipsy and very horny you can take advantage of me."

"Well I look forward to that Ms. Webber. May I take full advantage of you later?"

"Oh I hope so. I better go before we kick everyone out let you do it now instead of later."

"OK", he cupped her face and gave her mind blowing kiss to show what she will be getting later. When he released her she was a little wobble on her legs. "Well I think we better go before I change my mind." With that Francis, Elizabeth and Jamie head out.

Garage at the towers

Max was waiting with the limo they decided on that since most of the women where being dropped off at Jake's that they would bring the Limo and have Marco drive. "Hello Ladies are we ready to have a good time?" "Yes we are."

"Then lets go."

Sam Penthouse

Lucky was waiting for Sam. They decide that they need a night out and decide that Jake's would be the place to go. It will also be a good time to get know the workers. He was hoping that somehow that Jason would tie into this. They found out that a special shipment was coming in tomorrow on Morgan's ship. He just didn't know why. "Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go maybe we will find out more information on that new shipment."

"That will be good."

"Alright lets go."

Jake's

The girls have been having a wonderful time. They had a table near the pool table this way Francis and Max could look like they where playing pool and keep eye on the girls. Jake was busy more than usual.

Elizabeth introduce Jamie to everyone. They introduced Jamie to tequila and how to drink it. Then she made the announcement about Jake being Jason son, her and Jason getting married. Showing off her ring. Lainey was shocked that Jake was Jason, but Robin and Kelly wasn't they suspected but never knew for sure. They all did shots to the news.

"So what do we drink to now ?" Robin had asked.

"To men, we can't live with them we can't live with out them." Kelly had said. They all Lick it, Slam it and suck it. Between shots Jamie and Elizabeth decide to drink water so they could keep a buzz but not get drunk. They also cut back on the shots. Elizabeth didn't want to be hung over in the morning she had to much to do for Jake birthday party on Sunday.

"So Robin how is Patrick."

"He's good still isn't ready to commit. So where just dating."

"How about you Lainey how is Cody?"

"He is good, please tell Jason I said thank you about the job."

"No problem."

"Kelly you have anybody new yet ?"

"No but who is the guy with Max?"

"That is Franny."

" I would love to hook up with him."

"We will see when you not drunk and just want anyone who has a penis." They all started laugh.

"So Jamie I need to know what happen to Johnny when he told you couldn't do something."

"I will but first lets have shot."

They did anther one and she told them about the itchy balls. They all where shocked at first but then they all had started laugh to the point they had tears in their eyes. "Remind me not to get on your bad side" Robin had said.

"I am sorry Emily couldn't make it tonight." Lainey had said

"Yeah they decide release Nicholas from the hospital today." They all did another shot to Emily.

What they didn't notice was Ric sitting their watching them, waiting for the moment that he can talk with Elizabeth alone. He knew the dock workers that he talk to where here so he just sat back and waited.

Francis was scanning the room when he notice Ric watching the girls table. He tapped Max shoulder to let him know about Ric. He then looked to Justin who was sitting at the bar with Harper. Nodded to him to watch. He nodded back then told Harper they need to watch the girls table.

Lucky and Sam walked into Jake's and notice Elizabeth with the girls from work. Lucky turned towards Sam, "maybe we should leave and come back tomorrow this way we don't blow our cover."

"Yeah I think your right." Max notice them come in and then turned back around to leave. He made mental note to let Francis know.

Elizabeth got up to go the ladies room. Ric took notice and nod to one of the workers. They started to argue in front of the girls table. Everyone was watching them. So Ric went back towards the bath room waiting for her to come out this way he can pull her in the back to talk. As the two workers started pushing each other the girls took their things and went over to the pool table like Max had asked them. Francis was heading towards the bathroom to check on Elizabeth when one of the dock workers notice, he had the other guy shove him into Francis. Justin who was watching notice Francis was going to check on Elizabeth but was pushed into the wall by the other guy. So Justin and Harper try to make to the back but with everyone now fighting with each other they couldn't get to her.

Elizabeth started hearing the yelling and knew that something was up. Jamie and her decided before leaving that they would not drink to much so they could be on alert. Elizabeth kept having a feeling all day that something might happen but she didn't want to cancel. She no longer let fear control her life. As she was leaving the bathroom she felt hand go over her mouth. With her arms on the side of her body she remember what Jamie told her when someone grabbed from behind to stomp on their foot. She took her heel of her boot and stomp right on their foot, he let her go, she turned, kicked them in the groan. She was surprised it was Ric. Who was holding his balls.

"What the hell Ric?" Ric looked up and was shocked that Elizabeth had just hit him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"So you grabbed me from behind?"

"Well you are very guarded and I need you alone."

"I don't think so. I would never be alone with you."

Ric moved forward to grab her, but she was already had a hand in a fist and punch him across his face. The next thing she knew Ric was on floor holding his nose. She turned and ran to the front of the bar, she ran right into Harper who try to hold her. Not knowing who he was she did the first thing come to mind and kicked him in the groan and ran to Francis. Like Jamie taught her.

Jake had had it with the fighting took a gun and shot it in the air. She yelled that the bar was closed and the cops where on their way. In about 5 seconds the bar was clear out except for the girls, Max, Francis, Justin and Harper.

Francis walked to the back of bar for Ric but he was gone.

Max and Jamie took Robin, Kelly and Lainey out to the Limo for Marco to drive them home.

Inside at Jake's

Francis who was making sure that the back doors where locked to make sure no one came in he left the front ones open for Max and Jamie . He went over to Harper and Justin.

"Harper what happen to you ?"

"I don't think Ms. Webber know who I am. I think she thought I was working for the guy who grabbed her. So she kick me in the balls. Jake gave me an Ice pack for later."

"Sorry we have been showing her self defense moves."

"No problem, she got some kick. But can you teller not to hit the guy their he needs to protect his family jewels."

"Well I don't think she thought where to kick, she just did it."

Elizabeth walk over to Francis after getting ice for her hand.

"Elizabeth what happen?"

"I was in the bathroom when I heard all the yelling, had feeling something was not right so I came out to see what was going on. As I was walking out of the bathroom, Ric grabbed me from behind. So I took by boot heel and rammed into his foot. He let go, I turned and kicked him the groan then I punch him in the face. Then when I turned to run, I ran into him. I kicked him in the same matter as Ric. So I can get away."

"Well Elizabeth this is Detective Harper. He is working undercover. He was just helping us watch out for you tonight."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"Its OK Ms. Webber. You did good."

"Thank you and it Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth, Jason should be here in about five minutes."

"Where are the girls?" Max and Jamie had Marco take them.

"Francis I am going to sit at the table"

"Elizabeth are you OK?"

"Yeah its just that he grabbed me from behind, I just need a second to get myself together."

"Alright." As she walked away, Francis knew that she was fighting her demons. He knew she was thinking of her rape. When he guard her in the past one thing she request is that he not come up from behind. She didn't like it. But Ric should of know that being married to her, but as usually he didn't know or didn't care. Jamie enter the bar and walked over to Francis.

"How is Lizbits?"

"Not good why don't you go over and talk with her. Jamie just let her talk."

"Alright."

Jamie sat next to Elizabeth and notice her hand trembling. "Hey you OK?"

"Yes I just need to get myself together."

Jake came walking over with two mugs. Here Elizabeth I think you use this. She took the mug and notice it was Hot Chocolate. "Thank you Jake."

"Your welcome." After Jake left Elizabeth start talking.

"When I was fifteen I was in the park sitting on a bench when someone came up from behind me, grabbed me and pulled me in the bushes. I was raped. So when Ric grabbed me from behind it was the first time I stayed calm. I though everything you showed me. I did it and was able to defend myself. I wasn't hurt. I feel for the first time I might have conquered that demon. Thank you Jamie for showing me those moves."

"Your welcome, I am glad they came in handy. I am so sorry about what happen to you in the past. I hope I didn't upset you when I showed you those moves?"

"No you didn't, I knew that you would have a guard come up from behind me. Its when I don't know. But this is the first time I felt the power to protect myself when someone come up behind me."

When Jason entered Jakes he was pissed, he wanted for Elizabeth to have a good time. But when he found out that Ric orchestrate this he knew he want to talk to her about the piers. What he didn't know is that she know longer owns them. The paper work was done but need to be filed with the courts.

As he walk towards the table where she was sitting he heard her what she was saying. She was grabbed from behind. He stopped in tracks trying to control himself. He knew that she was trying to work out her memory of the rape. He listen to everything she said. He was glad that he agree for Jamie to train her.

"Hey Jamie"

"Jason, I am going to ladies room before we go. OK."

Jason kneel next to Elizabeth with is arm on her back rubbing it up and down.

"How are you doing?"

"I am OK."

"I just ready to go home. Can we talk their?"

"Yes. I have Marco waiting to take you two home."

"I am going to finish up here then I will be home. Spinelli and Johnny are with the boys. Elizabeth, I love you and I am glad you where able to take care of yourself. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Jason for having Jamie teach me. I feel like I have the power to protect myself. Thank you for giving me that back." She kissed him with everything she had. He pulled a way gave a few more small kisses then walked her to Francis. "Can you walk them to the car?"

Harper and Justin where sitting at the bar.

"So what happen here tonight?"

Justin spoke first. "Francis had us watching Ric and the girls table. When Ms. Webber got up to go the bath room all hell broke loose. Francis try to get to the back where Elizabeth went but a few dock workers shoved him against the wall. We tried but I got held up trying to help the girls. But Harper finally made it through. But Ms. Webber never met him so she kicked him in the balls and took off towards Francis."

"I am so sorry Harper."

"No, I understand. She did good. I think she broke the guys nose. While I try to stand up he was holding his nose and his balls. She did a number on him."

"Thank you both. You better get upstairs, talk with you soon."

Jason walk towards Jake's office to giver her some money for the damages for tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jason and Francis head back to the towers talking about everything that had happen.

"Listen Max saw Lucky and Sam at Jake's but as soon as they saw Elizabeth and the girls they went right back out."

"We need to find out how they tie into this."

"Well we will have Justin and Harper keep a eye at Jake's in case they go tonight."

"Listen Jason, I am sorry I didn't get to Elizabeth. Ric really planned that out well."

"Francis its not your fault, she handle it very well. I really want to go and find him to put a bullet in head but I can't because it would changed the plan we have going. We need that shipment to come in next week."

"Yes we do, how about we get home and worry about that later. Jake's birthday is Sunday and I am sure Lizbits has a lot to do."

"Yes, I worry about her, with Jake not feeling well and people constantly at her about me "how she doesn't fit in my world". Sometimes I think she is better off with out me."

"Your wrong, she wouldn't change that for the world Jason, she is a strong person and being with you makes her even more stronger."

"I know Francis just keep reminding me when things like this happen."

"Don't worry I will."

"Good night Francis, I'll see you at warehouse tomorrow for the shipment."

"Alright see you then."

"As Jason entered his penthouse he sees Elizabeth sleep on the coach. Not wanting to wake her up. He lifts her up and brings her to their bed."

"Hey, everything OK ?"

"Yes go back to sleep"

"But you promised to have your way with me"

"I will I just want to check on the boys and get ready for bed"

Jason went checked on the boys then he went joined Elizabeth in bed.

The next day flew by. Elizabeth was getting everything ready for Jake's birthday. This birthday was special because it would be the first one Jason will be celebrating with them. Spinelli was a great help he kept the boys busy while she got everything ready. Everyone was coming. Monica, Edward, Emily, Nicholas, Spencer, Carly, Jax, Michael, Morgan, Johnny Z, Georgie, Francis, Max, Milo, Johnny O, Jamie, Robin, Patrick. She was going to invite Lulu but they where not getting a long and she didn't want anything to upset Jake day. She never heard from Lucky but she was glad for that. She was tried of fighting with him. Last time she saw him was when she was shot. So she just let it be at this point.

Jason was trying to get back to help Elizabeth with Jake party for tomorrow. He never though the day would come for him to be celebrating his son's birthday with him. He knows Elizabeth is going to give him a "time out" as she put it. Because he bough way to many things for Jake and Cam. He though about their conversation this morning before he left for the hospital shipment that was coming in. She had asked if he got the gifts that where on the list. He did but it turned out he got a few extra. She question him on what else he got. He said nothing too much. What she didn't know is he went to the Harley Davidson store bought Jake and Cam a duplicate motorcycle of his. The same color and chrome detailed. He had them over at the old penthouse so that the batteries can be charged. While he was at the store he couldn't resist buying the three of them same leather jacket along with riding gloves. After that he went over to the motorcycle boots section made sure they match that as well. So he wanted his sons to be like him as far as riding bikes went. So hopefully she will like it too. He even went as far as getting a jacket for her as well to seal the deal.

As they finished the paper work for the special shipment he was waiting for Mac to stop in. So they could go over what they each found out.

Jason herd the knock on his office door. "Come in." Mac and Francis walked in.

"Hey, how is everything going ?" Jason asked

"Good everything went well, Mercy and General Hospital received their orders." Francis had said.

"Mac this is what we found out so far. Ric knows that Emily and Elizabeth owned the piers. He approached her last night. But never got the chance to ask her about the piers."

"Yes, I heard Harper filled me in. He was very impressed by Elizabeth. In fact he said he was going to start to wear cup." They all laught. "But really, how is she I herd that Ric grabbed her from behind ?"

"She is fine."

"Good. So we still don't know who Mr. Monroe is ?"

"No, Max saw Lucky and Sam last night. I have Justing and Harper watching for them tonight. Since they never actual came in to Jake's I think they are looking for information."

"I agree. I just don't know what he is doing, I didn't assign him any undercover cases."

"Do you have the three men we can use ?"

"Yes but you may not like this. I have Cruz coming back since he been gone for awhile. The other two are from Buffalo they have been investigating the shipment company since it surface three months ago. They are Alex Garcia and Marcus Taggert."

"Taggert and Garcia is coming."

"Yes, I told him that we are doing this together they were fine with that. They will not give you any trouble. They just want to nail these people, it seems they are having the same problem with the hospital in their area and this is the first time they were able to come up with a lead. So they are willing to put differences a side."

"Thats fine as long as they know what the deal is."

"Also since they been gone a long time not many will remember them."

"When will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow, they will be at your warehouse on Monday. This way you can hire them as workers. They will be staying at Jake's as well. Cruz is staying so he has an apartment already. "

"Well at least they will all be together at Jake's and no one else can rent from her."

"From what I understand when Harper made the arrangements she just chuckled and said she can't wait for Taggert to stay at her place." Jason just laugh he knew Jake will keep him on his toes while he stayed their

"OK then I will meet up with you on Wednesday unless something comes up."

"Alright take care Mac."

After Mac left, Jason and Francis where headed back to penthouse. "We need to update the five families regarding the plans so they can help us if we need."

The first meeting went well. They where fine with them working with the Police only because this was effecting everyone. Jason found out one of the mothers of the five families end up in the hospital because of the fake medication. Mr. Roman was upset so he made sure that Morgan organization had everything they need. So they where all for getting this person. Now Jason need to explain the players. He wasn't sure how Sonny will come out of this. But he need to wait before talking to him. He didn't want anything jeopardize the plan at this time.

"What do you think will happen when they find out Sonny involvement?"

"I don't know Francis, I just know I am not protecting him. I will protect Carly and the boys. But I can't him because then I put everyone including my family up for attack. I just wish I knew how much he knew, but it won't matter."

"I don't get him Jason, he wanted out, then does something like this."

"I think its just for him to be involved in something. To be in charge. Sonny never though it through about what it would be like to leave the business. Now all he has is some casino that run themselves and the Island. Which also runs its self."

The rest of the night flew by. Jason and Elizabeth finally had a chance to sit down on the coach to relax.

"I can't believe how much goes into a birthday party."

"Well haven't you been to Michael and Morgan ?"

"Yeah but I never had to do the before and after. I just show up."

"Well Mr. Morgan welcome to parent hood !!"

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

Jake's

Justin and Harper where sitting at the bar when Lucky and Sam walked in. Sam scanned the room. She tapped Lucky to follow her. She went over to the bar and sat next to Justin. They had a empty bar stool between them. They order some beer, talking with each other. Sam decide to get a conversation going with Justin to get him information. Tomorrow they started their first day and she wanted to see who was on their team.

"Hello, my name is Lisa Abbot (Sam uses her alliance that she came up with). This is my co-worker Lance Portman."

"Hi, I am Justin and this Harper. Nice to meet you."

"Are you guys working on the docks?" Sam had asked.

"Yes we start tomorrow."

So do we. Who are you working for?

"SRMK shipping."

"So do we."

"Well thats good."

Sam thought this was great maybe she could get some information from them.

"So do you know what is being shipped this week?"

"No", Justin answers, "I just know we have to get it off the ship quickly."

"Well I guess we will find out more on Monday"

" Yes. Well I am done for the night we will see you guys Monday?" Justin asked

"Yes we will see you then."

Justin and Harper got up and left.

"Well Lucky you ready"

"Yes. I have to go meet a few contacts they think they have the names of the owners for shipping company and piers."

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes lets go."

As they went to docks to meet his contact Lucky was hoping it tied into Jason some how.

"Hey Joe, what do you have ?"

"Rumor has it that the shipping company is Ric Lansing and Sonny Corinthos. The piers belong to Elizabeth Webber and Emily Quatermain."

"Are you sure about this ?"

"Yes that is what I was told."

"Alright thanks for the information here is your payment."

As Joe leaves Sam and Lucky couldn't believe who was involved.

"Did you know about the piers Lucky ?"

"NO. I can't believe she never said anything."

"I can't believe they are in this, we will get them all. I wonder if Jason know what Elizabeth is into?"

"Maybe he set it up for her to take the fall ?"

"Lucky you would think that of her. Angel of Port Charles can do no wrong."

"Sam you know that is not true. Look at all she lied about. Lets go back home and figured out how this all goes together."

As they leave they don't see the two that where shadowing them since they left Jake's. Justin and Harper try not to laugh.

"Well it confirm they don't know what the hell they are doing and they are going to get someone into serious trouble. Can I ask you what did your boss see in her ?"

"I don't know I wasn't around then. But if I was him I would make sure I was clean of all diseases. Did you see how she was at the bar. Where did she buy her shirts at the Baby Gap?"

"Lets go tell both bosses what we know."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jake birthday party was in full swing. All the kids where having a good time. So where some of the adults. Edward was on his best behavior. Dr. Smith came to check on him before the party and Elizabeth convinced him to stay. So far he was doing well and the oxygen treatment was helping.

Now it was time to open presents. Jason knew he was in trouble later. As the gifts where being open Jake was loving everything. So now was time for Jason surprise. Jake and Cam walked over to Jason who was sitting in the leather chair.

"Daddy do you have our surprise ?" Elizabeth heard her oldest ask.

"Yeah daddy do you ?" Jason looked up and gave a half grin to Elizabeth. "Yeah let me go and get it. Spinelli want to help me."

He went to the other penthouse, brought the gifts over. Elizabeth didn't say anything she just smiled. She knew how he was so she just smiled. She will just tease him later.

As Jake and Cam open their jackets they were excited. Cam yelled "just like daddy !" Jake just giggled. Then they open the motorcycle and they both clapped, jumped up and down. Jake looked at Jason. "Dada bike ?"

"No Jake, your bike is just like daddy's." Jake just smiled at him.

Both boys went over put the jackets on and sat on their bikes. Elizabeth was taking pictures, she thought they looked so cute. As they where showing all the kids their bike, Jason walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a gift. "This is for you." She looked at him then open it. She started to laugh. "I love it."

"I just thought since we are a family of the riding with the wind, we all need to look the part."

"Oh Jason. I love you."

Everyone was watching the pair and was happy for them.

Get a room Carly said to Elizabeth. "Well Carly we are in a room." Jason said. Carly just laugh. She loved when Jason was relax , she realized the only person who he truly relax him was the muffin.

"Well muffin you did good."

"Thank you Carlybabes."

"I am glad everyone is getting a long."

"Yeah its good to see."

"I am just sorry Sonny has his head up his ass."

"Yeah well lets just have a good time."

As the party was winding down the only ones left where Johnny Z, Johnny O, Jamie, Francis, Georgie and Spinelli. The boys finally a sleep.

They where all sitting around the dining room table talking about this week coming.

Jamie "We are all set with the trackers for the crates"

Johnny O " Well we found out last night from Justin and Harper that Lucky and Sam are doing their own investigation. They think that Elizabeth and Emily are part of this." Johnny started laughing. "I am sorry but they are both so dumb and dumber."

Johnny Z, " I know that a lot is riding on this for Claudia and Trevor is part of this. He just the silent person in this. He doesn't have a problem to through her under the bus if he has to."

Francis " The five families are sending their third in command to help us. They will be position on the docks near the shipment. They will see where its all going. Tinker do we have ear pieces for everyone including them?'

Jamie " Yes you will have it and Spinelli will be stationed here with us. We will have audio and picture so we can see everything. Once the delivery trucks go we will tag them and track so we know where they end up."

Johnny O. " So Francis, Jason, Mac, me will be stationed inside the warehouse with the same information?"

Jamie "Yes just in case something goes wrong we still have Spinelli here with us. In the security room that is setup next the medical room."

Jason " Everyone will be armed, including Justin and Harper. Taggart and his crew will be on the pier at the check point that is how Max will be able to tag it all. I want everyone with vest on. Just in case. I spoke to Mac he said as far as Lucky and Sam he was not aware of what they been up to. So we will treat them like the enemy. As far as the guards here. I want Paulie and Jack to be inside just in case. Spinelli will lock the elevator and stairs will be closed off until this shipment is done."

Elizabeth "Georgie and Maxie will be staying with us. We will stay in the safe room with the boys. What about Carly and the boys?"

Jason "Jax is taking them to their hotel in Canada. Nobody know that he purchase it. They left tonight will be back on Friday."

Jamie " I know you probably don't care but what about Alexis and her girls?"

Jason "Nicholas is having Alexis out to spoon island for sleep over. Since he is feeling better. He has his guards so he should be good. I also have guards for Quatermaine's. Just to be safe."

Francis "Well I think we have everything and everyone cover. Johnny Z have you decide where you will be ?"

Johnny Z "Where ever you want me"

Jason " Stay here, just in case. This way no one will see you from either side."

Johnny "No problem"

Jamie " One last thing if for some reason we have shoot out. Make sure you keep the special jackets on and put on your night goggles. This will let you know who is with us. Jason, Mac will go over this with his guys ?"

Jason "Yes, he will be wearing one as well".

Francis "Jamie make sure you go over with all the men. Did you get Jason his special goggles ?"

Jamie "Yes he will be able to see the picture. Elizabeth check it out for him."

Jason " Alright lets all get some sleep. Everyone keep your ears and eyes open. Georgie watch when you are Kelly's for information. Now that they have a crew hired they will start talking. Give the information to your dad or us. Everyone be careful lets hope this gets us a lead."

Jason and Elizabeth sat on the couch talking about everything that happen today.

It was a great birthday for Jake, was his first like this ?

No it wasn't. It was just three of us. It was the way I wanted it. I wished that you would have been with us. I am so sorry you missed his first. She started to cry.

Hey, I didn't want to upset you. Please don't cry. This was the best birthday I have ever been to. It was the first time all of our family was under one roof. Thank you so much for that.

Jason I love you. I love you too. Lets go to bed and let me show you how much.

with Taggart but it was too late they where surround.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The week was flying by as usual. Elizabeth and Jamie where busy make sure all the equipment was set for all the men. They double check everything. Elizabeth was enjoying this part. She was finding out so much about technology that Jamie knew so much about. Next was the medical room she wanted to make sure that everything was their just in case. They spoke to Mac about it and they wouldn't call an ambulance on any of Jason men in less it was life threating. He talked to his uncover people and they agree to do the same. So Elizabeth and Jamie went out to two new safe houses to make sure they had all they need. Jason decided to buy two new ones. After this was done he would donate both house to Women shelter. They where going to have one last meeting at the old penthouse. They had all the people involved including the men from the five families.

Meeting at the Penthouse:

Jamie " So everyone has vest, jackets, goggles, ear pieces?"

Everyone "Yes"

Jamie "Remember when you look through the goggles their will be red X on the people jackets that are with us. Do not shoot at them. If you get hit just talk we will hear you. Taggart, your team will have Max who will tag the crates while we check them in. Justin and Harper did you guys get assigned yet ?"

Harper "I will be the driver for one of the deliveries that are not going to hospital. I don't know where yet, I was told I will not know until that night. Lucky is part of my crew. Justin is part of Sam crew aboard the ship."

Jamie "Good get together with Max on the devises."

Jason " If for some reason there is trouble everyone goes to the destination they where giving and wait for contact. If you are hurt your destinations does have medical supplies. That goes for all of us. If you need more than what your destination can supply then call the emergency number you have been giving. They will give you directions on what to do. We are trying to keep those undercover protected."

Taggart " Anger boy I can't believe you will be protecting us. I am shocked but thank you. "

Jason "Taggart I don't know if I am shocked that you just said Thank you or that I willing to protect you. But then again I can always just shoot you in the ass as a oops !"

Everyone started to laugh. It was very rare that you would here Jason joke let alone with Taggart.

Mac "Alright I must be in a nightmare. But seriously listen to each other and if you see anything let us know. We will be station in the warehouse watching. Does anyone have any questions ? Remember shipment will be in at 9:00 pm. Tonight. Keep your eyes open but most of all keep safe."

Everyone left to head out. The only ones left where Francis, Mac, Johnny O, Jason, Jamie.

Elizabeth bath both boys for bed. Jason came in with his travel books, read to them before they went to sleep. Elizabeth would let them sleep in their beds until later if she need to move them to safe room.

Elizabeth was make sure Jason had everything he need. "You stay safe you hear me Mr. Morgan."

"I will, I have a lot to come back to. Just watch for our boys, you know what to do if there is trouble right?"

"Yes. Jamie and I went over with everyone who is staying."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you to."

"I'll see you later."

"Yes you will."

Jamie, Spinelli, Johnny Z. and Elizabeth watch the monitors and listen to everything that was going on. Georgie and Maxie watch over the boys. They stayed in the living room. Paulie and Jack on the door.

Jamie kept an eye on what was happing on the ship. Johnny kept eye on the piers. Elizabeth had all the allies to watch. Spinelli made sure all feed was up and running.

So far everything was going well. The shipment was almost unloaded. Max had 90 percent of the shipment tagged. Elizabeth was watching the allies and notice a few shadows. "Jamie come here." She went over to see what Elizabeth was watching. They saw about a dozen men coming down the alley they had the men pinned. The only way out was to shoot their way out. Jamie was on the headset with Taggart but it was too late they where surround.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

No firing started yet so Jamie knew they had no time to waste she turned to Elizabeth "tell Paulie to be ready, Spinelli find us the best way to approach so we can cover for them. Johnny you help him."

"Jamie I am going with you don't argue, men are going to need me for medical help."

"That will be good then I can keep Paulie with me for cover. Marco can go with you."

As they suited up in all black they put on vest and jackets. They told Georgie and Maxie to bring the boys into the safe room wait for them, do not open it for anyone. Paulie was ready with his gear.

"Ms. Webber are you sure? I can go instead." Jack had asked.

"I need you here to protect my boys."

"I will protect your boys with my life."

"I know Jack. Thank you."

As they head over to docks on foot, Elizabeth was going over everything that Jamie had taught her. She went training with the guys at night so she could get use to night goggles. She knew if Jason finds out she was down here to help he was going to be so pissed at her. She could here guns going off in the distance.

As Spinelli talked them through the best route they came up to the first to unwanted guest. Paulie and Jamie took them out with no problem.

"Jamie where are you located ?" Jason said.

"We are coming to the front of the warehouse, is anyone hurt ?"

"Yes, Johnny and Mac are shot. Can you clear out in front of the warehouse so we can get the guys out? Johnny needs to get out of here fast."

"We will try. Listen we notice a small window on the side of the building we are going to send someone in to help with the injuries."

"Alright we will wait for your arrival."

Jamie turned towards Elizabeth. "You can fit in that window, Marco will be with you. We will clear the front of the warehouse so they can get out. Take care of my Johnny"

"I will. Good luck. See you later."

As Marco and Elizabeth made their way down to the window, Elizabeth couldn't get the window open. So Marco finally was able to get it open and Elizabeth crawled through it. With her bag and all.

Jason went over to help Jamie at least that who he though was coming through the window. As helped her down he notice it wasn't Jamie.

"Son of bitch. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to help with the injuries. You are stretched with your men right now trying to make sure everyone is protected. Jamie needed Paulie to help her clear the front. Marco is with me. Now where are my patients ?"

"Fine we will talk about this later, come with me stay low."

Mean while Lucky and Sam where pinned down so they sent Harper and Justin to truck inside was the location where to bring the shipment and left. They headed out towards the end of town.

Jamie and Paulie cleared the front of the warehouse for them and they where able to get Mac and Johnny out. It was good that Elizabeth came because Johnny O. bullet hit a major artery, Elizabeth was able to stop the bleeding. Mac was just a graze. She called to Marco to have him bring Mac to the apartment below them in towers and Johnny to the medical room. That Dr. Drake will be waiting for him.

Jamie and Paulie made their way to Taggert who was shot on the side. They called for Elizabeth to come to help.

Jason, Elizabeth and Francis where on their way towards them. Elizabeth was sandwiched between them. She did have her gun drawn just in case. As they approached them she was able to help Taggert. She got the bleeding to stop. It was ironic that Taggert was shot the same place Jason was all those years ago.

"Hey Taggert how are you going ?"

"Just great. Son of a bitch shot me even with the dam vest I got it on the side. One place the vest doesn't protect."

"Well Francis and Andy is going to help you to the SUV we have and take you back to the towers, unless you want to go to the hospital?"

"No I trust you Elizabeth take me to the towers."

"Alright then lets go."

Jamie and Paulie was covering them as they all head out. All the men where count for. Max was going to stay behind and wait for the clean up crew. As they where leaving it was Jamie, Francis, Taggart, Andy, Paulie, Elizabeth and Jason. As they all watching front, side and back just in case their was anyone left. As they approached the car Elizabeth turned to tell Jason something and she saw some one about 10 feet way raise a gun towards them. She raised her gun with out hesitation and shot before anyone could see what was going on. The person went down. Paulie ran over to see if the person was dead but they weren't they were shot in the shoulder.

Jason told Elizabeth to get in the SUV and he will see her later. Paulie and him where going to question the one she shot.

As Jason went over to Paulie to see who she had shot. He was shocked to see him holding his shoulder. "Lucky what the hell are you doing here?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Lucky what the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't believe she shot me. Who the hell gave her a gun ! What the hell did you get her into Morgan ?"

Jason just stood their and glared at him.

"Oh thats right not going to say anything with out your lawyer. Well I would call your lawyer for both you and my ex-wife because I got you Morgan. When all said and done I will have the boys too."

"Yeah you go head and try it Lucky but I think I will get the last laugh." Lets go Paulie.

~ Towers ~

As they got back to the towers, Elizabeth was attending to Taggart since Dr. Drake was still working on Johnny. Taggart was in the same apartment with Mac.

"Taggart I need you roll over to see if there is an exit wound."

He rolled over and she notice a exit wound and was glad. She got everything she need to sew up the hole he had. As she was doing this she was trying to distract Taggart from the pain.

"So do you like it up in Buffalo?"

"Yes, I do I can't wait to go back and see my son who is 2 months old that is why I live, for him."

"I didn't know you had a son."

"That is the reason why I am here. You see my wife when she was pregnant she had complications. The medication they where giving her didn't help and they didn't know why. She died during child birth. So I try not to make this personal but its hard."

"I am so sorry. What is your son name?"

"Oh your going to love this. When I had to decide on name she had a list of names. She circled the ones she liked. She had a girls name and a boys name. When I found the list I didn't look at it yet and told Andy, his wife that I would honer her wishes. I was shocked at the names on the list. The two men from my past that would get under my skin. So his name is Jason Alexander."

Elizabeth started to giggle

"Well at least that tells me how much you loved her."

"Yeah. I have to say working with Jason this week, I saw another side of him. I just don't understand how he can be in this life."

"You know when Jason came out of his coma the people who loved the old Jason wanted him back, but what they forgot was he was boy trapped in a man's body. It was like he was reborn but deep down in his heart and soul was still the Jason they remember but it need reminding . They just wanted him right there instead of giving him time. So with that they pushed and he ran the other way as fast as he could. Right to man who said all the right things and did all the right things that Jason that came out of the coma needed. But as Jason found his legs it was too late. You see we get years to make mistakes. It starts for us when we walk and we fall down we lift our selfs up. We have first dates, time rebel as teenages before we become adults. We get to remember all of our mistakes, the right choices, the wrong one. But you see he didn't. Even though he is man of the age of 36 years old. He has only been around for 16 years. But with the choices hes made can't be changed because he didn't know any better back then."

"Wow I never looked at it that way."

"See I believe that Jason soul and heart never changed, he just need time for the rest of him to catch up. So know when people say how can you be with a man like that, I look them in eye tell them that they don't see his soul or heart like I do."

"You know all those years ago when you stood up to everyone for him, I knew he found the right one. I guess it just took you guys longer to see it."

"Well I would say a lot of obligation and being scarred on how much we mean to each other was the problem."

"So who is watching your little boy?"

"Andy wife. I didn't realize we would be down here for long. I really miss him."

"Well what if I make arrangements for them to come down here and they can stay in this apartment. Its big enough it has 3 bedrooms."

"You would do that for me ?"

"Yes. I will talk to Jason in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Alright I have Nurse Nadine staying to take care of you and Mac tonight. She is a great nurse. Be nice to her."

She checks with everyone before heading to her Penthouse. It seems Johnny is doing better and Dr. Drake will stay with him to make sure all is ok. Mac had just a scratch, a few stitches he was set. Mac and Andy stayed just in case Taggart need anything

After talking with Francis, she found out that Justin and Harper both were able to take off with the shipment that was going to warehouse. Their where no death for them, only injuries. They where taking to different safe house where staff from General Hospital volunteer to help. So she decide to go and get cleaned up waiting for the Jason to come home.

As she goes into her bath room to take a shower and get ready for bed she thinks about all that has happen. She hasn't seen Jason and she knew they will be having one hell of discussion tonight. She knew that the men where stretch trying to protect everyone. She felt that it would be better if she help. She would never do this if this was just business but this was personal and she need to help him.

As she does every night before she goes to sleep she goes to check on her boys. She goes to Cam's room first. She goes over and puts the blankets back on him. He was just like her when he sleeps. Spread out all over the bed and all the blankets on the floor. As she goes into Jake room she checks his oxygen like Dr. Smith showed her. He seems to holding steady which she was grateful for. The longer he stayed home the better she felt. She knew that some point he will be going to hospital and hopefully for a heart. As she sat in the rocker chair watching her little boy. She though about everything the last couple of years. The only thing she regret was the decisions of Jason not stepping up and being Jake father when he found out. She wished that they told everyone from the beginning. As she sat their she is hoping all will be ok with him.

As Jason enter the penthouse he noticed how quiet it was. He knew it was late. He was trying to figure out who the guys where that came in attack. He also wanted to get himself together before talking with Elizabeth. Now all he wanted to do was take a shower to wash away all the blood. Then have a long talk with his fiancé about what she did tonight.

After his shower and getting on pair sweats he went looking for Elizabeth knowing her she was in one of boys room. As he entered Cam's room he went covered the toddler and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He head towards Jake room where he found Elizabeth in the rocking chair watching Jake sleep.

"Hey I thought I would find you in here."

"Yeah I just came to check on the boys. I guess you are ready to go to bed ?"

"Not so fast, we need to talk."

"I know lets say good night to Jake, go to our room."

As they entered their room Elizabeth wasn't sure how mad he was going to be. So she braced herself for the fight.

The door closed and Elizabeth turned towards him. He was mad, she can tell in his eyes. The mask was in place.

"What the hell where you thinking coming down to the warehouse ?" He said in a low voice not wanting to wake the boys up.

"I knew that we had the men spread out tonight with everything going on. I thought it would be better if I came down to help with the injured this way you have one less man doing the covering."

"But that is not your job to. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? I didn't have Jamie train you so that you can join the business. I did so you can protect your self and boys if it came down to it."

"Well this had nothing to do with business, I saw the men Jason you guys where trapped with two injured man. I wasn't about to sit back and watch my family get injured or even dead. This was personal for both of us. If it wasn't, you would never involved me. I wouldn't of been sitting watching the monitors. This is about our family and what those son of bitches are doing to us. Those bastards are switching out the medication which is effecting innocents people. Our little boy was giving fake medication that I gave him. Now we have to watch him, hope that we get a heart soon."

"But that is just it Elizabeth both of his parents where out their in danger ! You should of thought about that. Instead of coming to save me. We have to put the boys first."

"I know that, but I was also thinking what might happen if you don't return to us. We need you Jason. Not just me and the boys. All the men that work for you. With you in charged Port Charles is a better place. If it was your business I would of never gone out their. I would always put our boys first so don't ever think I wouldn't. I knew they where safe, I just wanted to make sure their father was too. When it comes to my family I will do what ever it takes to make sure that we are all safe, that includes you so get used to it. I am not going to apologize for tonight, I would do it again in heart beat."

"But what would of happen if we were both killed tonight who would of taken care of the boys?"

"I hear what you are saying Jason, but I didn't go in their to get shot. I just went in to help with the men who where injured. I bought my gun just in case I need to defend myself. I knew with you their I would be safe."

"Look I know you mean well but I been down this road before, Carly, Courtney and Sam all thinking they are helping when their not their just causing more trouble." As soon as the words where out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't of said it. He saw her stiffen her back and wipe her tears away quickly. He braced him self for the tongue lashing he was about to receive and so rightly deserve for the comment.

"Well its a good thing I am not them. I would never involve myself in your business. But lets get one thing straight this was personal. The way I see it, it effected me at work and home. So I had every right to help. Remember I try not to make trouble in fact I think I have saved your ass plenty. The night I found you in the snow, then years later at the church. So don't compare me to those bitches of the past." She shakes her head trying to get the rest of her thoughts together, she was pissed that he compared her to them. "I know you don't like interference with your business and don't worry I would never dream of in certain myself into it. But understand this when it come to our family I will be damn to stand a side and let you handle everything. If you can't handle that let me know now."

He knew he went to far, but he just was so mad that she came out to help. He need to make sure that she was safe, he knew he had to say something to rectify this.

"Look I am sorry for what I said. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. I understand why you came out, to be honest Johnny did need you. I just need you to promise that next time you stay put."

"I can't promise you that. I am sorry but I will protect you just like you would me. That is what family does. Maybe that is the difference between our relationship from your past. But if its business I will stay out of it. You have men who will protect you. But if its personal I will not hold back. You are just as important to this family as I am. We need you. I need you."

I can accept that. He understood what she was saying and he was glad they where able to get this all out.

"God I need you too, so much right now."

In matter of seconds he goes over to her pull her into his arms, kiss her like he needs to breath. His hands are all over her then he rips her night gown off her and then her underwear. As he making love to her mouth he gets more hungry to have her. She pushes his sweat pants along with his boxers off him. Her nails scratching his back and the need to have each other intensives more when they are skin to skin. He lift her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He turns and use the wall to hold her up and enters her in one move. He doesn't think he just wants to feel her inside him to show her how much he needs her. Not waiting he pumps into her hard, but she is already pushing down hard on him. He starts to pump into her harder and holds her by the waist so he can get deeper she feels every inch of him getting deeper. He keeps hitting the right spot every time he enters her. She enjoying this side of Jason. The side he never show her. The animal side. She loved every bit of it. As he picks up the pace and keeps pumping harder into her she matches him with each stroke. Still needing to be in her more he lifts her higher and the pulls her back down on to him she feels every inch of him. He can feel that they are both are getting closure so he pins her more against the wall and holds her waist so she doesn't move and jack hammers into her. Elizabeth loved everything he was doing the fast he went the more she wanted she knew they where both close so she just held on. As they both came to their climax they shouted out each others name. He keeps his holds on her and walks them over to the bed. They lay next to each other as he hold her he notice the tears on her face.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not all. It was "wow". You finally let me feel all of you Jason. You let yourself go. You didn't hold back that little piece that you usually hold back. It felt wonderful. I never experience anything like it. I think we finally are getting it right, our relationship. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I just need to feel you and I wanted you to feel everything I had in me. I never felt like that with anyone. That night in August, when we where together that night. When you left that morning it was all I could think about. I knew if I ever got you back in my bed I would loose myself. Sometimes the love and need that I feel for you is so intense it scares me. I think that is why tonight I was upset because what I feel for you, I don't think I would survive with out you."

"Oh Jason, you would because we have two little boys who would count on you."

"I know but your right we are family and we are partners in this, so I think its time that we don't keep any secrets including the business part. I am going to fade out the organization and get more into the legal business. We are going to include Johnny Z also."

"That sounds great but can you do it?"

"We will never be totally out but we are working things our with the five families"

"Just let me know if you need anything, I am here for you"

"I know and for now on it will be about us and our family"

"The crazy family we have, Spinelli, Cam, Jake and the extend family"

"I love you so much Elizabeth."

"I love you too always"

"There is one more thing I need to tell you. The person you shot was Lucky."

"Oh my god" Elizabeth starts to laugh.

"What is so funny? I thought you would be upset."

"Well I'm not. Its his own fault. He should of identify himself. But I am laughing because in last week both my ex's got a little of what was due to them by me. For all the hell those two put me through. A broken nose, kick to the balls and gun shot wound is not bad. Lets see what damage I can do next week ! Payback is a bitch, it is."

"Just remind me not to be on the receiving end. I rather be the witness."

They both just laugh at all that is happen with Ric and Lucky.

"Lets get some sleep morning comes early in this house."

"Good night Elizabeth sweet dreams, I love you."

"Good night Jason, I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harper and Justin drove to the destination that was indicated in his paper work. It was empty warehouse outside of town. As they pulled into the warehouse two men where waiting. Just like the instructions told him. He stops the truck and gets out.

The first man took a step forward. "Why are you late ?"

"We just got done loading the last one, when the shoot out started. So we need to wait for things to settle down first and make sure we were not followed."

"Alright then leave the keys in the truck and cab is waiting for outside to take you back to piers."

As they exit the warehouse they start towards the cab when they notice a SUV pulling up. Justin gets the licensed plate while Harper tries to see who is in the vehicle.

Three people step out. The first one was a women with blond hair in business suite. Justin notice her right way and who she was. He tells Harper that she is Sasha who is attorney that works international. The next was another women who they both knew Claudia. Harper reaches the cab and tells the driver wait one minute I forgot my phone in the truck. He turned and ran into the warehouse.

The man in warehouse see him come back. "Is their a problem ?"

"No I just forgot my phone in the inside the truck."

"Alright go get it."

As he does he notice Ric and Sonny in the back talking with the other man. He reached for the phone and heads out to the cab. He is hoping the bug he just placed inside the truck and outside will pick up the conversation.

As he reaches outside he see the third person. He snaps a picture with his phone. Heads to the cab.

As the cab takes off Justin and Harper wait to talk not sure who the cab driver works for.

As they get dropped off near the piers since the cops are all over it. They get out and pay for the cab which the cab driver tells them their fair has been paid for along with tip. Have a good night.

They call Francis to meet them at Jakes.

They go to their car and head for Jakes.

General Hospital -

Lucky finally got his shoulder look at. He couldn't believe how long it took for them to see him. They said they where short hand tonight.

"The nurse asked what happen to you have to notify the police of all gun shot victims?"

"I am a cop, so you don't have to call anyone"

"Well to late we called Alexis Davis and she is on her way"

"Alright let me know when she gets here"

"So what happen ?"

"I was down at the piers and I notice someone on the docks, I pulled out my badge and they shot at me. "

"Good I will put in the report and you can sign it."

Warehouse outside Port Charles

Sonny and Ric went over to the truck to make sure everything was their.

They stood their talking waiting for everyone to arrive.

Sonny turns to Ric "looks like everything is here."

"Yes it is. That was a good idea to send those men. It let us know who was on the piers. But I didn't recognize any of the men. So maybe Elizabeth and Emily still own the piers because if Morgan did we would of recognized his men."

"Yeah, I didn't either. I want those piers, I think I will go and talk with Elizabeth first to see if she will sell."

"You really think she will sell to us ?"

"No, but I think we can prose wade her."

"You don't think that she will sign them over to Morgan after tonight?"

"That I am not sure that is why tomorrow I will find out what her schedule is from the guards, when she will be alone they will not think twice about letting me talk to her."

"Well good luck. I already tried and I received a broken nose and her kicking me in the balls."

As Sonny was about to comment the three people the where waiting on finally came in. One of them stayed behind while the other two approached them.

"Ric, nice to see you."

"Sasha how are you ?"

"Good its been a long time since law school. But you didn't change one bit."

"Neither did you. Sasha this is my brother Michael "Sonny" Corinthos."

Sonny smiled showing his dimples in full force. "Nice to meet you."

"You to Sonny, I have heard so much about you."

"This my associate, Claudia Zacharra who you both know."

"Why don't we check the merchandise before we continue."

They walked over to the truck and check everything out. In the mean time Mr. Monroe walks in and talk with the third person, Steven Webber.

"Well it looks like everyone made it to the party." Mr. Monroe said.

Sonny and Ric turned around and came face to face with the other two who where in the building.

Sasha introduced everyone. "Mr. Monroe, Steven Webber this is Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Ric Lansing."

"Ric its nice to see you again, its been a long time" Steven said.

"Yes it is"

"Well Sonny I never thought we be working together."

"I am surprised that you will be doing this"

"Well I have my reasons."

"Alright, so the shipment went well tonight. I will like to know how we are going to start doing this on regular basis. We need a pier that we can use and not worry who owns them"

"Well we know who owns them and we are hoping that they will sell them to us"

"Who owns them?"

"Steven, your sister owns them along with Emily."

"Well things are getting more interesting, how do you know they will sell to you, why not sell them to Morgan?"

"We don't, but the only way to know is to find out and ask."

"If they don't?"

"Well then we see if we can come up with a way to use the piers, they will think that we are just delivering pharmaceutical and not ripping them off."

"Well then we will need to come up with another plan if they don't, next shipment is in two weeks."

"Then we will meet back here in a week to decide what to do next"

They all agreed and left.

Meanwhile at Jake's

Since it was late they all left knowing that the truck was bugged and everything that was said was record.

"Spinelli listen to it all. We will meet with everyone in the morning, its been a long night for everyone."

"No problem"

They head back to towers they knew that morning will be coming early.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was early morning when Elizabeth woke up she knew she had to get up and check on everyone. She had about 2 hours before her boys where up. She peeked in on them before she went and took a shower.

As she was in the shower she felt him come up be hind her. "I missed you, and I think you missed a spot back here."

Next thing she knew they where up against the wall joying themselves.

~ Mac Room ~

Mac woke up to Maxie and Georgie hovering over him.

"You think he is OK?" Asked Maxie.

"Yeah Elizabeth said it was just a grazed to the arm."

"I am fine girls. How are you ?"

"Where good Mac. Next time don't scare us like that."

" I wouldn't. Will you do me a favor and let the guards know that Alexis will be here in about 45 minutes and let Jason know also."

"No problem." They said at the same time and left. He got up to get ready knowing Elizabeth will be down soon to change his bandage.

Jason and Elizabeth finish dressing she told Jason about Taggart and his wife, baby. She told him the baby name and Jason just laugh. He told Elizabeth he will send Jack with the plane to Buffalo to bring Garcia wife and Little Jason here. He will have Georgie and Maxie go with Marco to buy everything they will need for the baby. "Good I will let Andy know to call his wife to have everything ready."

As Elizabeth left the penthouse to go down to the apartment below she notice Alexis looking confused.

"Can I help you Alexis ?"

"Yes I wasn't sure where Mac is. He told me to come here put said he wasn't sure what floor he was on. This whole night has been confusing."

"Well I am head to see him so I can change his bandage."

"He was shot ?"

"Yes didn't he tell you ?"

"Well last night I spoke to him about three in the morning. Mac seemed to be out of it. Then I with your ex husband for about hour."

"OH. Which ex husband ?"

"Lucky he was at the hospital and he was shot"

"Oh. Well lets get to Mac."

"You don't look to surprised about Lucky"

"Well I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well I would think the father of your boys you would be concern"

"Well just so you know Jake is not Lucky's and as far as Cam goes Lucky hasn't been around in a month, so right know I don't consider him anything but my ex husband."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what Alexis was looking for but she didn't want to say anything with out Mac explaining first or Jason. In fact before turning to go down the stairs to the next floor she turned to Dan who was on the door. "Please let Jason and Francis know that Mac will be up with Ms. Davis in about 15 minutes."

"Alright, should I have Spinelli release the two floors for the elevators"

"No check with Jason. We will take the stairs."

Alexis just looked at Elizabeth, "we are going down. I just walked up."

"Sorry, unless you want to wait here."

"No I want to see Mac to see what is going on."

As they got to the next floor Elizabeth went to the apartment and entered. Mac was sitting waiting for her.

"Mac how are you feeling ?"

"Good."

"Alright let me change this, than I can go check on Taggert."

"Taggert here too ? Elizabeth what did Jason do?"

"As far as I know nothing. But Mac will explain."

She changed his bandage. "Ok it looks good. You will just be sore. But take it easy I don't want to restitch you."

"OK boss. See you later."

She went in to see how Taggart was doing.

"Oh my favorite nurse."

"How are you feeling today."

"Sore and in pain. Nurse Nadine has been great."

"Good because she is here until you are better. Now for the good news. Jason sending Jack up to get your family."

"Great I will let Garcia know."

"Let me know what."

"Jason sent the plane to get Nancy and Jason."

"Oh good I miss my wife."

"Will she be ok to fly ?"

"Yeah she not due for 3 more months."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Yeah Jason will have a play mate soon."

"Well Taggert just so you know Jason is calling him Little Jason."

They all started to laugh. "OK don't make me laugh it hurts to much."

"Alright well I have to get back upstairs my kids should be up soon. I will let you know when they will be here. Georgie and Maxie will be here later, they went to get everything that you will need for the baby per Jason orders"

"OK Thank you again Elizabeth."

"Your welcome."

As Elizabeth was leaving she saw Mac and Alexis sitting on the couch going over everything.

"Mac what is going on, I got a call from the hospital that Lucky was shot but he said it was at random and it happen on the pier"

Mac looked up to see Elizabeth enter the room "Do you know who shot Lucky?"

"Yeah, it was me. We where all leaving, you where ahead of us. I heard a noise behind us, I turned and saw a man holding a gun towards us, I still had the goggles on so I knew it wasn't one of us and shot him. I didn't know it was him until Jason came home last night."

"Dam it, Well that is what he gets for working on his own with Sam."

"I am sorry Mac"

"It's not your fault Elizabeth"

"Alright I am heading up stairs, I'll see you later"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Short version will be someone is taking hospital medication and replacing it with fake medication. Its costing people their lives. Jason and I are working together to take them down. Taggart and Garcia where having the same problem up in Buffalo. So they are down here helping. We have men from PCPD and Morgan organization undercover working for the shipping company, which turns out to be Ric and Sonny's business."

"You got to be kidding me, they are doing this?"

"We don't know how much they know"

"What about Lucky?"

"Sam and Lucky are investigating this on their own. I didn't know until our undercover people notice that they are working for the same shipping company under alliance names. But they need to step away because they are going to get people killed."

"It seems my daughter is a danger junkie, and why didn't Lucky go to you?"

"I don't know but I have to see what the others want to do, Alexis no one knows we are all working together."

"Don't worry I will not say anything, but what about Lucky can't you have him work with you also?"

"No, he should of came to me, I don't know who knows that he is cop. That is why everyone that was on that pier where people from out of town or they didn't know from around here. We stayed in the warehouse. I need to pull him in along with Sam before they blow this."

"No problem I will give you my full support"

Sam Penthouse

Sam was waiting for Lucky. The plan was if they got split up to back track back to her apartment. When she got his call this morning she was relieved that he was fine. She couldn't believe Elizabeth shot him. What was she thinking been down at the piers with a gun. Elizabeth wasn't that kind of person to be in Jason world she probably was desperate to hold on to him.

Sam looked up when the door open in came Lucky.

"Hey I was worried, are you ok?"

"Yes, my shoulder hurts but I will be fine"

"Lucky what was she doing with gun down on the piers?"

"I don't know, but we will find out soon. I told Alexis that it was some kid on the pier. "

"So what should we do next?"

"Did you follow the truck?"

"Yes but I couldn't find out who was inside the warehouse, they had a cab waiting for the drivers."

"Alright lets head to warehouse and see if any one is their"

Morgan Penthouse

Elizabeth went upstairs to check on the boys. Cam was up and playing in his room with train set that Johnny set up. She went down to Jake room to see if he was up. As she entered the room she went over to check on him and notice his oxygen level was low. She went over to Jake to give him treatment like Dr. Smith showed her, but his levels stayed the same. She picked up Jake and grab the bag near the door that she kept just in case he needed to go the hospital, she walked passed her room as saw Jason.

"We need to bring Jake to hospital will you call Jamie and see if she can stay with Cam. Call for the car."

Jason nod his head and was on the phone immediately. Only one phone call and everyone knew what need to be done.

"Lets go"

As they left for the hospital the only thing on Elizabeth mind was that her baby will be staying until he got heart.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elizabeth sat in Jake hospital room thinking about the last few days. When they brought Jake in Dr. Smith said that he was still holding steady but it would be better to keep in the hospital so they could monitor him better. She though about all the people they had to lean on. Carly and Jax came home early from Canada. Carly came up with a schedule for everyone this way someone was always with Jake and Cam had enough people to take care of him. She was glad because it gave her time to be with both boys knowing someone was with the other. She knew Jason had a lot on his plate as well but with Francis, Johnny and Johnny Z. he was able to give them more responsibility. He also had the support of the five families. The investigation was going well, she was surprised what Jason had told her about Steven. She told Jason that he should check into what he's been doing overseas. She thought that maybe her father was helping him. They where always looking for more funding to get more medication to boards without doctors. In fact the last time her Grams herd from him he was looking for money to get more pharmaceutical. If that was the case how big was this and how many more involved. Alexis had been behind them with full support she even told Jason that Lucky was suspended off the force. That Sam and Lucky where out for revenge. Both Alexis and Mac hadn't told him that they where all working together, but didn't want him or Sam working on the case. He was worry what they might do. Tagger was doing well and happy to have his son so close. Andy was happy to have Nancy so close. Elizabeth recommend Dr. Lee for her. All in all everyone was doing well.

Dr. Smith came walking in the room to check on Jake. Elizabeth was grateful for him he's been a life saver. He kept everything so calm and positive.

"So how is my favorite patient doing today?"

"I think he's doing fine"

"Yes he is, where going to run test on Friday to see how everything is going. Monica said that you can be present for them."

"Same as the last time?"

"Yes, this way we can compare."

"Alright I will let Jason know he will be by in about hour."

"He's a good father, I came in the other night and he sat in the rocker with Jake reading him about Italy, I didn't think kids would enjoy a travel book but Jake was memorized with every word. He just listen to everything Jason was saying never taking his eye off the book. When Jason stop, Jake would smack the book and say more."

"He loves when Jason reads to him. In fact he loves Italy and Cam loves France."

"Well that is one way to get reading in and education at the same time."

"So will this test tell us how long we have"

"Yes"

"Good, Thank you Dr. Smith for everything"

"Your welcome"

Elizabeth went over to call Jason to let him know about the test and also to see what Friday schedule looked like. Since Jake had a private room Jason had a phone installed so they didn't have to leave to make calls. He made sure that the lines where secured this way if Mac or any of the guys called about the business they didn't have to worry about anyone else picking up the information.

"Morgan"

"Hi, their going to do test on Friday for Jake I was wondering if you knew what the schedule was like?"

"Well Carly just called to see if she can take Cam to the zoo with Morgan and Michael. Jax will be going and she will take three guards with them. I told her I had to talk to you first."

"That would be good for Cam this way we can be with Jake for his test."

"Alright we will update the schedule, I will make sure Jack and Paulie are with them along with Max. What is the test going to tell us?"

"It the same ones they took a few weeks ago, they will compare them and then tells us how long he will have before he needs the new heart."

He herd the cracking in her voice, she was trying to stay positive but its been a couple long days with everyone emotions running high and all that has been going on. They had barely had anytime for themselves alone. Maybe a ride would be good for both of them.

"I'll be bye soon. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes I will I don't have to be anywhere today."

"Good I'll see you soon, I love you'"

"I love you too always"

As Elizabeth was sitting and playing with Jake she notice Jamie entering the room.

"Hey what are you doing here your not supposed to be here until tonight?"

"Well Johnny driving me crazy he makes the worst patient. I wanted to see how you where doing?"

"I am doing ok, just tired"

"Well I think you should go outside and enjoy the weather a little its really nice out. While your out their you should check out the guy who sitting on this Harley. He's so yummy !"

"Really a yummy man on a Harley, well I guess I will go take that walk and check it out. But remember Jamie your are a married, you can only look !"

"When you get back just tell me one thing is he all muscle?" She wiggled her eyes at Elizabeth and giggled.

"I guess you will never know, see you soon"

Elizabeth went over and gave Jake a kissed and told him she will be back soon. As Elizabeth went down elevator she was glad Jason was going to bring her for a ride. She could use the wind on her face to day. As she approached outside she notice him lean on his bike with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so beautiful she could paint him the way he was posing. Suddenly her mouth became dry and she started to wet her lips. Alright Elizabeth your only going for a motorcycle ride get your body under control.

"So Jamie was right there is a yummy man with a Harley."

"That must be me, so is my yummy fiancé ready to go?"

"Oh Yes lets go"

Greystone Mansion

Sonny was furious he tried to find out what Elizabeth schedule was these last few days but the boys guards where not giving up any information. He was thinking maybe he should just go by the hospital but he knew she was working their at this time, he herd rumor that she took leave absent to spend more time with her family. He herd the boys a few times saying that they all where going to park the few times he went by she wasn't their. So now he wait for one of his men that he has hired in the last few days to come and fill him in on Elizabeth schedule.

"Mr. Corinthos I have the information you been waiting for"

"Alright tell me you found out."

" Well Ms. Webber is spending her time split between the hospital and the penthouse. She goes to the hospital most morning for few hours and then leaves and has lunch, spends time with her oldest son for few hours then back to the hospital"

"What is she doing at the hospital?"

"Her youngest son is sick, I don't know what is wrong with him but its hush hush at the hospital. In fact he is not listed as Jake Spencer or Jake Morgan in fact I think the name was Webber."

Sonny couldn't believe it Jake was sick. He wonder why he didn't know how come non of the boys mention it or Carly. This was a way to see her about the piers.

"Do you know when she will be at the hospital alone?"

"Yes tonight, she comes in at eight to get him ready for bed, then Mr. Morgan comes in about nine to read to him and she leaves to go home."

"Thank you"

Jason Old Penthouse

Francis was sitting their going over everything. Jason was right they where missing something but he wasn't sure.

"Johnnie did we cross reference everyone's file to see if there is a link we are missing?"

"Yes, that is all I have been doing since I been shot. I swear if Jamie doesn't let me start to go outside soon, I am going to shoot myself with my own gun."

"She will let you out soon, as soon as you remove that stick from your ass!"

"You know I hate being shot and so does she"

"Yeah but you have been a big old pain in the ass"

As they where about to go through another round of arguing Jason came walking in after his short ride with Elizabeth.

"I thought you going for a ride?" Francis had asked.

"We did but I finally figured out what we have been missing, she wanted to see Cam before going back to the hospital."

"So what have we been missing?"

"I think it Sam who we are missing in this"

"Sam, why do you think that?"

"She was con for many of years and I think this Mr. Monroe is one of the cons she did. Do you have her folder?"

"No, Johnny do you have her folder?"

"Yeah here it its" Johnny takes it from the stack he was working on and gave it Jason.

As Jason was going through the list he came to Bill Monroe. Bingo he thought then he remember Amelia telling him that she killed her father. He needs to get her number and talk to her.

"Here we go, have Spinelli find Amelia that Sam used to work for. I have a feeling we missed another relative of hers"

"So let me get this straight Sam killed her "husband" in self defense and Amelia came to town to destroy her only she gave you the information about what she did. Jason what the hell where you thinking getting involved with Sam in the first place?" Francis asked

"Well Francis it had to be because he was fixing Sonny mess and then they bond over the baby or maybe because she had set racks, take your pick." Johnny has said.

"Well lets just sum it up I was lonely and she was an easy lay."

Francis and Johnny where shocked, Jason never used the term easy lay and lonely. Francis thought about everything that happen with Jason and he knew exactly where it all went wrong the night Sonny faked his death and Jason didn't tell Elizabeth. Things back then where so fucked up. He could see why Jason cut himself off from Elizabeth back then too much of the business was getting to him and he felt he couldn't keep her safe all because Sonny never looked out for Jason. That is where Sonny selfishness shined through but Jason couldn't see it then because he was to wrapped up in keeping all of them above water. He was trying to get Johnny out of the country before anyone found out he didn't kill him. Sonny wanted Francis out of Port Charles because of the friendship he had with Johnny. Slowly Sonny isolated Jason from all his friends. So being pulled from Elizabeth as a guard was hard on Jason and Francis. Sonny felt Elizabeth didn't need one. How wrong he was. It was the reason Jason let her go because their was no one around that he trusted to keep her safe.

"Francis, Francis"

"Sorry man"

"Where did you go?"

"Just thinking about the past"

"Alright so Bill had a step-son, he adopt from his second marriage."

"I wonder how much step son was involved with mommy dearest?"

"I don't know but lets get Amelia and then Spinelli to dig up what ever we can."

"How is Spinelli doing with the new living arrangements?"

"Great, Cam says its like having a big brother to hang out with. He is great with both of them. He even comes to the hospital in the morning to have time with Jake. Elizabeth made sure he has a home with us when we move back. She even include him in the color choice. He was grateful she left out the color Pink."

"Yeah I can see why, I can't believe he never changed the color in that room."

Sam's Hotel Room outside of Port Charles

"Hey, finally we can be together. I missed you so much David"

"Sam, baby I missed you too. Finally our plan is moving forward. No lets get down to business" As he picks her up and toss her on to the bed, she giggles. He dives next to her and starts to kiss her. Sam was thinking as he was kiss her how she couldn't wait to screw the people who hurt her, with Elizabeth being on the top of the list.


End file.
